Growing up
by fmd-jade
Summary: People get older, they grow up, grow more mature. Or so you'd think. A look at what life could hold in store. Abby huffed down the phone. "We girls are not that complicated, Gibbs. All we want is some love and affection! Give her a hug already!"
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on "Worlds apart", but I watched a movie about the German terrorist group RAF last week. The RAF (Red Army Fraction) operated in Germany in the 60s and 70s and wanted to get rid of Imperialism and Capitalism. On their way they killed several hundred people in kidnapping and bombings, even executing some higher-ups they blamed for being capitalistic. Most of the leaders of the so-called "first generation" committed suicide in prison, one female was released two years ago and the last one will stay in prison for the rest of his life. So let's just say, I don't feel too comfortable writing about terror and arms dealing at the moment. **

**Instead I had some ideas to add to my previous one-shot, so here it is!**

* * *

McGee curiously watched the ongoing interrogation from the dark observation room. He could see Tony walking up and down in front of the victims dauntingly, trying to bait them with his intimidating words.

The door next to him opened and he greeted Ziva with a nod. This was far too interesting to miss.

"What does Tony think he's doing? What about rule #1? THE rule?"

Tim just cocked his eyebrows. "You mean 'Never let the suspects stay together'?" Ziva nodded emphatically.

"I think we should trust Tony on this one."

Ziva's eyebrows rose. "Trust Tony? Did I just hear you correctly, Tim? *You* want to trust Tony?" A smile played across her lips.

"Hey, it's not that bad, is it? Just because he and I may not always agree personally…" only then did he notice the grin on Ziva's face. "Oh forget it. Unusual circumstances call for unusual measures. And we know they are more likely to confess when questioned together."

Ziva just 'mmph'ed. She clearly didn't agree. "Gibbs is so going to flip…", she muttered, before turning back to the window.

Tony walked around the suspects slowly, circling them, making them uneasy.

"You know the times we live in, guys. I just have to say the word _terrorist_", he rested his hands on the table and leaned his head down towards the younger one of the suspects and whispered "and you'll be gone a long time…."

"Hey, that was my line!" McGee enraged in the room next door like a petulant child.

"Relax, McGee. Like you said, unusual times call for unusual measures." Ziva laughed at him. "Now, hush, I think they are about to break."

The younger, male suspect looked terrified. And Tony was sure he could make out tears in his eyes. This alone almost made him feel sorry for his words. Almost. The older, female suspect seemed to notice too, as she now faced her friend.

"You cannot say anything. Never. You promised." Her voice was quiet, not meant for Tony's ears, but he heard it none the less. He was almost proud of her resolve. But this were suspects. It was no place for him to feel something like pride, he reminded himself. With a quick glance at the mirrored wall, he faced the two people in front of him again.

Funny, how he always expected to see the people in the next room through the one-way mirror, although he *knew* it was impossible. But he knew they were there, expecting results, a confession preferably.

His voice was now even quieter, more threatening.

"You know you can't escape. You are going to stay here for as long as it takes."

The younger suspects eyes shot up at Tony and now he sure could see the tears ready to fall. But his companion intervened before he could reveal anything.

"Ben!" She sounded pleading, like she almost didn't believe in her own words anymore. But the younger suspect, clearly more susceptible, didn't seem to notice. He nodded begrudgingly, his lower lip trembling suspiciously.

Tony sighed. They seemed to be tougher than expected. He began circling them again predatory. He knew he almost had them, if it wasn't for the girl. But he wouldn't be in his current rank if he hadn't something left up his sleeve.

He smiled deviously, coming to stand in front of them. He put his hands flat on the table, leaning down. "Why don't you-"

Just then the door to his right flew open, hitting the wall behind it. He spun around and could have sworn he heard McGee's and Ziva's 'shit' from the next room.

"DiNozzo! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The two people he had just questioned were far too stunned to say anything, let alone move. Apparently this applied to Tony as well.

"For God's sake! What are you doing to my kids?!" An enraged Abby shouted at him. This seemed to do the trick for Tony as well as the kids sitting at the interrogation table.

"Hey Abby, one is mine, okay?!" Abby got too carried away with the kids sometimes. But he could barely be heard over the five year-old's cries of "Mummy, Mummy", as Maddie made a dash for her mother.

Tony let out a huge breath and put his hands on his hips, while turning around to the still seated three year-old at the table, his tears silently flowing over his cheeks. They were so busted. Tony went over to his adorable son, while Abby glared daggers at him over the shoulder of her sobbing daughter, cradled in her arms.

He had dark curls, like his mother, and dark beady eyes accompanied by a small snub nose. Tony quickly made is way over to him and hauled him into his arms. Ben automatically hid his face in Tony's neck and clung to him with a fierce grip.

They were quite a sight presented to McGee and Ziva when they came in from the corridor. Both of them cradling a child to their chest, rubbing soothing circles on their backs, Abby glaring for what it was worth and Tony looking rather sheepish.

When Maddie noticed her dad, she immediately reached her little arms for him, but McGee was adamant.

"No way, Madeleine McGee. We know you did it." He crossed his arms in front of him, which only made his daughter sob again. Ziva winced internally as she made her way over to Tony and Ben, Tony leaning against the table. Who would have known that McGee had such a backbone with his daughter. She laid her hand on Ben's back and tried to sooth him, while Tony pressed his lips to her cheek.

Abby looked at her blonde, pig-tailed daughter appalled. "Did what, Maddie?"

Maddie avoided her mother's gaze by wriggling out of her grasp and walking over to her daddy, hugging his legs.

"I'm sorry, Daddy", she said in a barely audible voice. McGee swallowed, but Tony intercepted before he could give in.

"We should probably move this back to the squad room, they're gonna need the room in a few." And balancing his small son on his hip, he lead the way closely followed by Ziva and the other's, Maddie holding on to her Daddy's hand.

Tony sat down at his desk, his son in his lap, leaning his small frame against his chest, while Ziva sat perched on the edge of her desk, Abby right next to her. Maddie still trailed behind her Dad. "Daddy, puleeease, don't be mad… It was Ben's idea!" She exclaimed, hoping to make her situation better. At this the little boy lifted his head, looked at his own father with huge eyes and shook his head frantically.

Tony just stroked over is curls tenderly. "Relax, buddy, I know it wasn't." As much as Ben followed Maddie around, everybody knew that he was way too quiet and shy to ever come up with any mischief. A trait that had more than once raised the question of paternity in a playful manner. Ben was calm and reserved with anybody but his family, in other words, totally different from Tony *and* Ziva. More like McGee. Whereas Maddie truly was up to no good. An attribute Tim liked to blame on her uncle Tony and his influence.

McGee just raised his eyebrows at his daughter. "Madeleine. What have we told you about lying?!" Maddie pouted with her small, round mouth, something definitely inherited from her father. "I'm sorry…"

Ziva and Abby just smiled at their men. They truly were proud of them. Not that Abby had had any doubt, but Ziva could have never imagined Tony as such a loving and caring father.

"Hey! What's all this?" Their heads shot up towards the platform in front of MTAC.

Maddie waved enthusiastically "Hey Grandpa Gibbs!". Tony and McGee shot each other grins, as Gibbs made his way downstairs scoldingly. "Grandpa Gibbs.. pht! Grandpa my ass…" They had done it again and nodded at each other congratulatingly.

He hoisted the little girl that threw herself at him up in his arms and came to stand in the middle of the desks, glaring at his two male agents.

"What are you all doing here?"

"That what you get for disrupting our Sunday with a case, Grandpa", Tony snickered.

Gibbs shot him a glare, choosing to ignore the smirking women to his left.

"That's still Director Gibbs to you, Tony." Tony immediately sat up straighter, balancing is son. "Sir, yes, Director Sir." Ben played with the buttons on his shirt absent mindedly.

"Anyway, what was that all about?" Gibbs was met with silent looks, so he chose the easiest target. "McGee?" Well, aside from Ben.

"Maddie and Ben decided it was a good idea to cause havoc in autopsy. Gave Jimmy quite the scare when he suddenly heard voices out of the cooling trays. Couldn't immediately detect the walkie-talkies."

Gibbs just grinned and tickled the little girls in his arms. "Good one, Maddie, good one." The little girl giggled.

Ben looked up at his father, his eyes twinkling, a small laugh on his lips. Tony grinned at his son, signalling him that it was okay to be proud of that one. Tony definitely was.


	2. Chapter 2

McGee woke to the incessant ringing of the phone on the night stand. He rolled over and drew the covers further up to his face, hoping Abby would get it.

"Abby" he sleepily murmured, "the phone…"

No reaction from her. Meaning the phone kept ringing. "Abby…"

But the ringing didn't stop. Only then did he open his eyes and sat up. "Dammit Abby, you could at least…" His eyes widened at the sight of the empty bed next to him. His eyebrows crunched together, he reached for the phone absent-mindedly.

"What?"

"_What? Is that the proper way to answer the phone McHello?" _Tony. Who else.

McGee rolled out of bed and stared at the clock next to his bed.

"Tony, it's 06.30 and you're on vacation. So what... Oh my God, nothing happened, did it?"

"_No, McMotherhen, everything's fine. Just peachy." _He sounded spiteful, sardonic even.

McGee scratched his head as he searched his bedroom for his sweat pants with his eyes.

"So Tony…" he said distractedly, "why are you calling at… uh… 06.30? On your 'perfect' vacation to the Bahamas?" He tugged his sweats out from under a pile of Abby's clothes. Did she have to just leave everything lying around?

"_Are you even listening McGee? What are you doing?"_

McGee desperately tried to put the sweats on with just one hand, failing miserably. He hopped around on one foot, the other caught in the waist band, as he suddenly stepped on something sharp. "Aah ow, dammit!"

"_Hey Probie, what the heck are you doing over there. You better not have kinky sex with Abby at __the moment."_

The younger agent ignored Tony for the moment as flailed around helplessly, falling back onto the bed with a loud groan. There he finally managed to put both legs trough the respective parts of his sweat pants, rubbing one foot carefully. What the hell had he stepped on? A needle?

"No Tony, I'm not having sex at the moment. What the hell is wrong with you? Did Ziva throw you out again? I wonder how she can bear up with you sometimes…"

"_I wonder how I can bear up with *her*, Probie. I swear this woman is unbelievable!"_

McGee snorted as he leaned down to search the floor. The reason for this phone call suddenly became self-explaining.

"I take it it's not all going according to your plan?"  
_"She's driving me nuts here, McProbie!"_

"Uhuh." McGee crawled onto all fours to look under the bed more closely. The offending item could have been kicked there during his fight for his foot.

"_I mean it. She's impossible."_

There the little bugger was. A Lego brick. Tim took it between his fingers and eyed it suspiciously. "Yeah sure, Tony. What did you do?"

"_I didn't do anything! Why does everybody assume it's me who's done something?!"_

He paused and tried to decide whether he wanted to go for 'sympathetic' or 'mocking'. Well, this was Tony, so to hell with it. "Because it usually is."

"_This could be the exception for all you know."_

Could be. But unlikely, seeing Tony's talent for sticking his foot in is mouth. "I somehow doubt that, Tony. Why don't you tell me what happened?" He sat down in the bed again, careful not to lose the Lego brick.

It was silent for a moment on the other end and Tim could hear the waves. Wait. Waves?

"Tony, where are you?"

"_Outside on the beach. I'm taking a walk. A long one. A few hours long actually."_

"A few hours? What are you going to do on the beach for a few hours?"

"_Don't know. But I tell you the women here are *hot*, McGee. Really hot."_

Wait. McGee couldn't get distracted now. "Tony what about *your* hot woman?"

"_Phht… She's not *my* hot woman, McHusband. And apparently she doesn't want to be."_

Tony suddenly sounded defeated and not at all angry anymore. This could only mean what Tim thought it meant. Ziva had said no again. "Man, Tony, I'm sorry."

He could hear Tony sighing loudly on the other side of the phone. And talking about it seemed to bring back his anger.

"_I just don't get it. I fucking proposed in Hebrew. In *Hebrew*, McGoo. Do you have any idea how hard it was to learn fucking Hebrew. And converting to Judaism? I tell you I was ready to give up on my loving catholic God, but that's not going to happen anymore. This party is so over. She can scratch that. And Ben, Ben is going to attend a Catholic school, I'll make sure of that."_

"Okay Tony, calm down. She doesn't even now you are planning to convert."

"_Were planning, Probie, *were* planning!"_

McGee scratched his face. He really needed to shave again. Normally Abby told him to shave. Where was she anyway?

"So what's going to happen now? I mean, you're on vacation together. You can't just ignore her like you usually do when you're in DC."

"_Well, two options, really. Or maybe three. First one, she'll come looking for me by noon, but she'll send Ben ahead to soften me up. Second option involves some pretty good make-up and apologizing sex on the beach. And the final and most likely one: She'll let me sulk and pretend nothing happened.__"_

How had he not noticed Abby getting out of bed? Why had she gotten out of bed in the first place? On any other Sunday she'd wake him up with small kisses-

"_Are you even listening, Probie?"_

"Eh, yeah, sure."

"_Probie I have to go, I think I can see her on the back porch of our house. Have to pretend to be far away…"_

"Yeah, good luck with-" But the line had already went dead.

Tim put the phone down and went in search of Abby.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

He found her in the backyard together with Maddie.

"Daddy! Finally, you're up!! We've waited *ages* for you!" Maddie ran towards him, still dressed in her yellow pyjamas together with her red rubber boots. He caught her mid-stride and lifted her up to press a kiss to her cheek.

"What are you doing out here?"

"We are sowing flowers, Daddy" she looked at him with a 'd'uh' expression. As if they would be doing anything else early on a Sunday morning.

McGee let Maddie down again and followed her over the Abby, who was sitting in the grass in front of her so deemed flower bed. He bent down to press his lips to hers in a quick morning kiss.

"Morning, sweetie."

Abby smiled at him and offered her hands to be pulled up. McGee dutifully obliged.

"Morning" Abby murmured as she kissed him again, her hands on his cheeks. "You need to shave, Tim." She sternly told him, before she turned around to Maddie again and drew her near, both inspecting the flower bed.

Tim took a better look at Abby. She was wearing one of his sweat pants, now dirty from the grass and potting soil and an old, washed out t-shirt. Instead of her trade-mark pigtails, Abby had tied her hair into a hasty pony tail. And he found he didn't even care. He loved it when she dressed up, he liked her in her every day attire, but dressed like this? So sluggishly? Since when did he not care anymore what is wife dressed like? Looked like even?

He tried to think back to the last time her attire had caught his attention, but he just couldn't think about it.

"Hey, you coming?" Abby called. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed them steering back into the house.

"Daddy, come on. You have to make breakki-fast!"

McGee trotted into the kitchen. Maddie sat on one of the bar stools at the counter, waiting impatiently, while Abby fixed them coffee. Both adults moved around the kitchen totally in-sync. Abby got the dishes, handed McGee the milk and eggs out of the fridge, while he mixed together the pancake dough. Abby put on the stove just as Tim dropped the butter into the frying pan and hold out her hand for the egg whisk as she passed him, just as he was finished with it.

Tim was impressed. Really, he was. He had never thought about it, until today, but they anticipated each other's moves perfectly. Anticipated or knew out of habit. It was scaring. He remembered a time when they couldn't move past each other without at least the slightest touch or kiss, resulting in a burned or overcooked or forgotten meal more often than not.

"I almost forgot, Tony called."

Maddie's head instantly shot up from her drawing. "Are they coming back? Are they coming back?"

Abby gave her daughter a look. "Sweetie, you know they won't be back for another few days." She gestured to the countdown calendar on the door of the fridge.

"Actually" Tim interrupted, "they might be back sooner."

Abby's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, nothing happened, did it?"

"Well, apparently Ziva said no again."

Abby lowered her head in defeat as she passed Maddie a glass of milk. "I can't believe it. Why did she do that again? She told me last time would be the last."

"Wait a moment" Tim turned fully to her. "You talked to her about it?"

"Of course, Tim" She looked at him with her own version of the 'd'uh' expression. "Watch the pancakes. Of course we talked about it. She was totally down after Tony accused her of not being serious about them the last time he proposed!" Abby sounded exasperated.

"Well how could he not?" Tim defended his friend.

"They have a kid together, McGee, how serious can it get after that?"

"Promising to spend the rest of your life with another person perhaps? Tying yourself to each other?!"

Abby threw her hands in the air. "Tying? Is that how you feel about it? Tied up?"

Whoa. Were they fighting? Se had called him 'McGee', so they definitely were fighting. He took a deep breath as he tried to back-pedal. Fast. "What? No, Abby! I was not the one needing persuasion back then!"

"McGee, I think this is not a conversation we should have in front of Maddie."

She was right. He faced his daughter, outwardly calm and composed. Maddie watched them with big eyes. "Maddie, breakfast might take a while. Why don't you play in your room for a while."

The little girl shook her head. It was clear she didn't want to miss out on the action.

"Maddie" McGee voice had a warning sound in it.

"But Daddy-" her plea was interrupted by McGee's rising eyebrows. She knew not to argue with him when he asked something of her. Reluctantly she slid down from the stool and grudgingly made her way to the doorway. Abby stroked over her hair in passing.

"Could you stop doing that?" McGee cried exasperated.

"Doing what?" Abby grew defensive.

"Stroke her head like that when I tell her to do something. This whole good parent bad parent thing. Why do I always have to be the bad one?"

"That's is so totally not true, Tim!"

"Please Abby. When she tried to dye her clothes in the bathtub and we had to practically re-tile the bathroom last month? I had to be the one giving her a lecture, while you got her new clothes!"

Abby stood there speechless. Is that what he truly thought?

Tim took a deep breath, his voice much calmer now. "I get that you don't want her to be angry at you, Abby, I really do. But making me the bad guy here is not fair." He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Maybe Ziva is right not to want to get married" he murmured as he left the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva found Tony in the shadow of several palm trees a few metres from the water's edge. With company. As she neared them she could not hear what was being said, but when both started laughing freely she saw red. She marched over determinedly and stopped in front of them, her hands poised at her hips.

"Tony." Her voice was harsh, accusing almost.

"Ziva" he nodded nonchalantly, smiling slightly.

She took in a deep breath as she eyed the woman next to DiNozzo. She was blonde, good-looking and only clad in a bikini. Exactly the type of woman she used to be jealous of when they'd started dating. Oh, who was she kidding.

"Hi. You don't know me, but trust me. If you want to keep your pretty face I suggest you get lost. Now." She told the blonde in a sweet sing sang voice.

The other woman had the decency to get the drift and really did leave with a last furtive glance in Tony's direction.

Ziva huffed as she watched her walk away.

"Was that really necessary?" Tony asked as he leant back against the tree.

"Yes" Ziva hissed. "Now are you done getting a sunburn out here, it's 17.00 already."

"No" Tony stated, as he crossed his hands behind his head. "I'm not done. I enjoy it out here, watching the sea, the hot women…" He could Ziva's face harden at his words. "I think I will stay a while longer. I can do whatever I want after all. It's not like we're… *married* or anything." He wore a fake grin and Ziva just crossed her arms.

"Stop being so immature, Tony."

Tony just laughed. "Whatever Zee-vah!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She was lashing out at him.

Tony got up slowly, making to stand in front of her. His voice was dangerously quiet. "I'm not the one being immature here. You going all Xena warrior princess on someone I talked to, *that* is immature."

"Oh please, she was a bimbo."

"Was there a reason you came all the way down here?" He changed the subject.

"Ben has been asking about you."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Playing with the kids from the family occupying the house next to ours."

"Huh."

Both stayed silent. Tony on one hand didn't want to say anything. He wanted to stay mad at her, keep fighting with her, to make the stabbing pain he felt hurt less. Ziva on the other hand didn't know what to say.

The last few times this had happened, nothing was required of her to say. There had always been a distraction. A case, a car crash, Ducky's heart attack a few months ago. And all had been well again. But this time? She suddenly doubted it.

"This is a first" she tentatively said as Tony took to watching the waves. "Me having to apologize."

Tony just huffed but otherwise gave no response. So she tried again. "It's hard to apologize if I don't know what I'm apologizing for."

That made him smile lightly. "Makes it hard to forgive you, sweetcheeks."

She reached out and touched his cheek with her hand, turning his head towards her, her hand never leaving his face.

"I love you, Tony. I wouldn't want anybody else to be the father of my child. Isn't that enough?"

Tony thought for a moment. "I love you Ziva. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And I want others to know that you're mine. And I want to see you go all Xena warrior princess over women I talk to, cause I have to tell you, that's hot-"

Ziva interrupted his rant with a swat to his chest. He was smiling now. "I want you to be mine, Ziva. And I want the world to know how happy you make me."

Ziva came nearer to him, her hands grabbing the lapels of his shirt, her mouth moving over the skin of his neck to his ear.

"I remember a very impressive tattoo on my hip saying I'm yours" she whispered seductively and let her lips softly move over the space below his ear. Tony took a deep breath and shuffled his feet to take a more relaxed stance as his hands wound around Ziva's hips. She had gotten that tattoo after the last time he'd proposed. It just said 'Anthony' in a delicate tasteful black lettering. Simple and elegant. One of Ziva's hands meanwhile moved to the space between his shoulder blades where both knew his own tattoo, acquired a week after hers, was. 'Ziva'.

Tony couldn't help himself as his hands roamed her back, her lips doing wonders to his neck. But he had to shake himself out of this love and possible-sex-in-the-near-future imposed haze.

"Ziva, are you trying to seduce me so I will forget that you rejected me again?" He grabbed her head and stared at her with a hard look.

"Tony I do love you", she said again and he just nodded, before crashing his lips down to hers.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

McGee massaged the bridge of his nose, pacing the room adamantly. Sure he and Abby had fought before, but always about mundane and trivial things. The salad dressing, the Christmas tree decorations, which toothpaste to buy. But this… man, this was serious.

He couldn't think in his house, he needed another environment. One where he was used to dissect his thoughts and re-evaluate them. And since Abby had gone to visit Ducky, that let him only one option. He grabbed the phone from next to his typewriter, dialling the number by heart.

"_Hello?!"_ Why did she always have to sound so damn irritated? It's not like she never used the phone.

"Sarah? Hi it's me, Tim. Listen, I need a favour…"

"_Tim, this is really a bad time. Luke and I-"_

"Sarah please. I need you to watch Maddie, just a few hours."

"_Why, what's up? You and Abby had a fight?" _Tim just sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose again._ "Oh my God, you did have a fight!"_

"Sarah. Can you take her or not?" He really wasn't in the mood for this now.

"_Sure. Tell her we'll go watching dinosaurs."_

"Great. I'll bring her over. Bye."

He hung up and made his ay upstairs to Maddie's room and opened the door hesitantly.

"Maddie?"

She sat on the floor, colouring in her favourite book. As soon as she saw him, she beamed at him. "Hi Daddy!"

McGee stepped further into the room, avoiding stepping on any crayons or worse, Lego bricks, and sat down on the floor opposite her. "Hey Princess. I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" She moved over to him and crawled into his lap, looking at him expectantly. Tim stroked over her blond hair lovingly. "Remember how you were watching 'Night at the Museum' with Tony and Ben last week?"

Maddie scrunched up her face, apparently deep in thought. "The one with the dinosaur and the pretty Egyptian princess?"

McGee nodded. "Yeah. And now guess where your aunt Sarah wants to take you this afternoon?!"

Much to is chagrin, his daughter started squealing mercilessly. "The museum! The museum!" She threw her arms around his neck and let herself be picked up as McGee rose from the floor.

"Okay okay, hold you horses, Sweetie." He faced her seriously. "Because Sarah said she'd only take tidy girls to the museum. But seeing what your room looks like-" He hadn't even finished as Maddie suddenly wriggled out of his grip and dashed around her room, trying to get all her toys and Lego bricks into various boxes.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It was late in the afternoon by the time Gibbs had finished *one* of the stacks of paper work in front of him. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He damned his post of director as well as himself. If he didn't have the urge to play field agent all the time, he wouldn't be behind his schedule all the time. Maybe he should consider giving Cynthia a pay raise.

A knock on his door interrupted his train of thought.

"Come in, McGee!" He called, not taking the eyes off the next document to sign.

McGee opened the door and checked its backside briefly on his way to Gibbs' desk.

"Huh. How did you know it was me?"

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow at him. "Because it was you the last 6 times someone knocked on my door today, Elf Lord."

The younger agent just pursed his lips and nodded, rocking back on his heels. Gibbs grew irritated. "Is there anything you wanted?"

"Oh yeah, right, Boss. I'm done with the sequencing in MTAC, the diagnostic system of the FFTH is running, the back up links are updated-"

"McGee."

"-so is there anything else I can do for you?"

"McGee? Why don't you… go home?" When said agent didn't answer immediately, Gibbs sat his pen down. This could take a moment.

McGee ruffled through his hair and shot his boss his most hopeful look. "You sure there's nothing you need looked into?"

"McGee" Gibbs voice became threatening. "Abby's not pregnant, is she?"

Tim was taken aback. "What? No!" He shook his head as Gibbs let out a relieved breath. "Wait. What would be so bad about Abby being pregnant?" Gibbs laughed relievedly. "Because you were a nervous wreck for nine months, Tim."

"Yeah. You try living with a pregnant lunatic for nine months…" McGee murmured.

Gibbs took a deep breath and became serious again. "McGee. Any reason you don't want to go home?"

McGee evaded his piercing gaze. "Don't know if you'd understand, boss." He sheepishly confessed.

"Understand what McGee? Being married? Because believe me, I do. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt even."

McGee realised he wasn't going to be let off the hook and took a seat opposite of Gibbs. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his hips.

"Abby and I kind of had a fight. And now we're avoiding each other, afraid we'll say the wrong things and make it worse."

"I hate to break this to you McGee, but there is no *right* thing to say. Believe me."

McGee smiled slightly. "Yeah. I thought as much."

"Good. Now get lost and make sure I don't see you on my way out in thirty minutes."

Tim nodded and with a last look out of Gibbs window, made his way over to the door. The sun was already beginning to set. Damn. Abby would not be happy.

"Oh by the way" he remembered, as he stood in the doorway, "Tony called. Ziva said no again."

Gibbs just laughed to himself as he watched the door close. She sure was going to break his best agent's heart one day.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner Ziva watched her two men from the kitchen counter of their holiday home. Tony was spread out on one couch, one hand behind his head, the other playing with the remote. Opposite from him, Ben lay on the second couch, mimicking his father in every aspect, his arms folded behind his head.

"So, what's it gonna be, Benji?" Tony asked. Normally they'd haven taken a walk on the beach with Ben before he had to go to bed, but Tony had complained that he'd had enough sand for today so Ziva had allowed them one movie. The first one since they started their vacation 4 days ago. She knew that he really just dreaded being alone with her at the moment, which inevitably they'd have been, had they gone to the beach. Ben racing ahead, playing in the waves, the two adults slowly walking behind him. There would have been no escape from each other.

Ben seemed to ponder the question very hard. "Hmm… 'Finding Nemo'! No! Wait", Tony had already lifted the remote, but paused his movement. "Not 'Finding Nemo', not 'Finding Nemo'!"

Tony sighed. This was already the fifth movie he knew he was *not* gonna see tonight and he was losing his patience. Not that he would ever show that.

"Okay. I'm going to count to ten. And if you don't have one by then, Mummy gets to chose."

Ben sat up and looked at his father with wide eyes, his small mouth forming a silent 'oh'.

"Something you want to tell me?" Tony asked. Ben's kindergarten teacher had after all told them to encourage him to talk more.

Ben looked down at his legs but seemed to find it too much of an injustice to keep quiet.

"Mummy always wants to watch 'Aladdin'…" he murmured, giving his father his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. So why don't you choose a film before I counted to ten? Seven…. eight….nine…. ten!"

Ben threw himself down on the sofa, laughing. "That's no fair, Daddy."

"Sure it is, I started counting in my head. So… 'Aladdin' it is!"

"No Daddy no!" Ben squealed "I know now, I know! 'Monsters Inc.' I want see 'Monsters Inc.'"

Ziva came over and stood in the middle.

"And what are you supposed to say, Ben?" She asked and treated him with 'the eyebrow'.

Ben looked at his father sheepishly. "Please, Daddy."

Tony smiled widely at his son. "Very well. Off to Monstropolis it is."

Ziva still hadn't moved from her spot between the two couches. She knew Tony would never argue with her in front of Ben, he made sure they never did, but cuddling up to him now might do them more harm than good. So she turned to Ben, scooped the laughing child up into her arms and made a big show of settling down with him in her lap again.

Ben was out of it before the first fifteen minutes were over. No wonder, Ziva thought. She had kept him occupied all day, distracting him from Tony's absence. Although both adults were aware of the fact that Ben was fast asleep 20 minutes into the film, neither made a move to end the film, both glad they did not have to talk at the moment.

Ziva shot Tony a glance every other minute, trying to gauge his mood. Sure it seemed like he took her *declining* lightly, but she noticed the difference. The little touches, chaste kisses, they just weren't there this evening. His smiles directed at her seemed distant. None the less he tried to be his outgoing and uncaring self, fooling everyone but her to believe everything was okay. What do you expect, David, she asked herself. It's not like you refused to marry him. Again.

"Shall I take him upstairs?" Tony had sat up on his sofa and only then did Ziva see the credits rolling over the TV screen. She shook her head. "No, it's okay, I've got it."

She got up and cradled Ben in her arms, making her way over to what was his room for the duration of their stay in the beach house.

When she entered the master bedroom, Tony was already in bed, lying on his back. He kept watching the ceiling as she changed into one of his boxer shorts and old shirt. He still didn't avert his gaze when she put the light out and lay on her side, facing him, her head propped up on her elbow.

"Are you not going to say something?"

Tony slowly turned his head and only then did she see the tears brimming his eyes. She moved closer to him, entangling her legs with his, and laid her head on his bare chest, one hand playing with his chest hair.

"We DiNozzo men don't take rejection very well, you know?! Even after the fourth time" he tried to joke, but his laugh was humourless. Ziva felt a twinge deep in her chest as she heard his broken voice, wishing desperately that it hadn't been her who hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I'm sorry I hurt you" she whispered and kissed his chest.

Tony cradled her closer. "I know sweetcheeks. I know. I am, too." He moved his lips down to hers, engulfing her in a slow, yet passionate kiss. His hands roamed under her shirt as Ziva moved herself on top of him, her lips never leaving his in their sensual kiss. Tony's lips moved over her neck as he sat up, straightening Ziva as well in the process, her knees on either side of him.

He took a long look at her dark eyes before he pushed her hair out of her face, stroking over her head tenderly in the process. His lips sought out hers again, before he pulled her shirt over her head and turned them around, him towering above her now.

Ziva let him take control. She knew he needed this now, her silent reassurance of her trust in him. Needed this to heal.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

McGee tentatively opened the front door and gave Maddie a small push on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go find Mummy, princess?" Tim encouraged her unnecessarily.

He watched as Maddie dashed into the house and heard her boots as well as her jacket hitting the floor. But instead of following her, he closed the door again, turned around and sat down on the steps to his front porch, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

He had no idea what to say to her. No. Idea. At. All. For a moment he thought about calling Tony, but telling him about his marital problems felt like rubbing salt into his wounds to McGee.

With two thirds of the team gone for the moment, he was the only one left, which left him working cold cases. Great. And not for the first time he had to wonder why he saved his vacation time to go New Orleans with Abby on Thanksgiving. Because it's her family, he chided himself in his head. Well, her _other_ family. Her other family who seemed to hate each other's guts and were ready to jump down each other's throat every time he met them. His explanation for Abby's pathological need for harmony and peace.

Feet appeared in his peripheral vision. Bare feet with red painted toenails. Attached to the long and slender legs of Abby. She sat down on the steps to next him and bumped her knee into his when neither one spoke.

"Hey."

"Hey" he replied softly and turned his head to smile at her. It didn't reach his eyes.

"So, I was thinking today, Tim."

"Good thinking or bad thinking?"

"McGee!"

He turned his upper body more towards her. "No seriously, Abby. Every time you say that, you come up with something that I don't really agree with."

Abby crossed her arms in front of her. "That's not… entirely… true, Timmy!"

"No? Might I remind you?! The first time you broke up with me. Then you'd decided that we needed to go to a Death Metal concert, at which we were arrested for your Skittles-"

Abby hold up her hand to interrupt him. "Okay first, I would have been ten times quicker to tell the difference between LSD and a Skittle. And second, when your next argument in line is about the fateful day I decided I didn't want you to marry your girlfriend and we ended up being parents nine months later, safe it."

"It wasn't" McGee reassured her.

But now that 'the day' had been mentioned, neither could stop thinking about it and slow smiles started to spread on their faces.

_Abby had come banging on his door at two in the morning, after__ one week of not talking to him. That had been after he'd told her he wanted to ask Caroline to marry him._

"_Abby?" Tim had had yet to wake up as he opened the door further. He had staggered after her into his living space, only clad in his boxers and an old MIT shirt._

"_We" she stated resolutely, "have to talk."_

"_Something happened?" his sleep deprived mind ha__d asked._

"_No" Abby had beamingly declared, hiding a huge grin._

"_Abby, what are you-" only then had he noticed her attire. And her reason for swaying around the whole time. She hadn't worn plateaus, bracelets, collars or life-negating shirts. She'd been dressed completely… well… 'normal'. Normal as in every other person normal, but not Abby normal. She'd been wearing light blue jeans, a v-neck sweater with a blouse underneath and her hair was in a high ponytail. Her make-up was essentially non-existent apart from some mascara and some rosy lip gloss._

"_Abby?" He'd sounded confused, as well as wary. As if he already had a hint of what was to come._

_She had simply smiled at him, swaying around with her hands behind her back. "Well?" And then it had dawned on him, but he had to ask none the less. "Abby." This time his voice was almost warning, pleading. "What is this?"_

"_Well" she had gestured down herself, "this is me being normal. This is what you always wanted."_

_McGee sighed deeply and flailed his hand around helplessly. "But this is not you, Abby."_

_And this seemed to be the first time Abby started to doubt her plan. She tried to sum it up, suddenly sounding small and overwhelmed. "So, if this is what you want, but this is not me…" she had to look away, "I'm not what you want." Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she tried making her way to his front door, without having to look at him, afraid he might see the weakness in her eyes. He had stopped her by blocking her path and grasping her shoulders._

"_Maybe you should make this about what you want, Abby."_

_At that she looked up._

"_I don't want to you to marry Caroline. I want to be able to call you in the middle of the night, because I have a question about something absolutely ridiculous. I want to drag you to a Death Metal concert, just because I can. I want to be the only one able to ruffle your hair. I want you to dedicate your books to me. I want to be the one wearing you shirts to bed. I guess I want what I always wanted, McGee." She locked eyes with him. "You."_

_McGee hadn't had to think twice as he had cupped her face with his hands and crushed his lips to hers. Together they'd made their way over to his bedroom._

He'd woken alone the next morning. As it turned out, Abby was as much afraid of commitment as Tony at that time. Tim had ended it with Caroline none the less, but had almost gone back to her, if Abby hadn't shown up on his doorstep several weeks later, telling him she was pregnant. And the rest was history.

"I can't believe how long ago that was" McGee confessed.

Abby laughed relievedly. "Me neither."

"But you're right", McGee stated quietly, looking her hard in the eyes. "We have to talk."

"I guess we do", Abby sighed, but said nothing further. So McGee continued. "I mean what I said this morning. I don't want to be the only one reprimanding and lecturing Maddie. I get that you don't want her to be mad at you" he added hastily and held up his hand to stop Abby from cutting in, "But that's not what parenting is about, Abby."

"But this is not solely bout parenting, Tim." Abby cut in. "I mean look at us. We live in a nice neighbourhood, in a large house. I hardly wear skulls anymore and I haven't gotten any tattoo in the last 4 years. I feel like my freaking _mother_. And I hated my mother when I was a kid. I don't want Maddie to hate me."

"But it's okay, if she hates me instead?"

"What? No! And besides, she doesn't hate you!" Abby was lost. She felt no matter what she said, the hole underneath her feet became deeper and deeper.

McGee got up from the steps and faced Abby. "So what makes you think she'd hate you, if you'd tell her off once in a while?"

When Abby couldn't find an answer, but seemed to search the floor with her eyes, McGee walked up the three steps and walked into the house, leaving the front door ajar.


	5. Chapter 5

"… And Jeremy told Stacy that Ned plays with dolls and-"

"Hey Maddie, do you know where Mummy put your backpack?" McGee interrupted his daughters rant as he hurried into the kitchen.

"Nuuhuh" Maddie shook her head. McGee ran his hand over his hair and sighed as he took an alternating look between his daughter and the black and pink skull-adorned clock on the wall. His daughter sat at the table, crunching away on her cereal. Most of which had landed on the shirt he'd put her in only 25 minutes prior and her hair looked like she'd just gotten out of bed. Which she practically had, seeing that he'd overslept, having forgotten that Abby was not around.

"'M done!" She announced, before continuing her rather bewildering story McGee had understood nothing of. "And the Stacy went to Ned and-"

"Honey, honey!" McGee went over to her and sat her down on the floor, guiding her to the direction of her room. "Come on, we're a bit late today. So be a big girl and get another t-shirt to wear. I'll be with you in a moment. And brush your teeth, while I'm gonna make you lunch. Okay, princess?"

Maddie nodded vigorously and sauntered off down the hallway. McGee had just cleaned the table and buttered the bread as Maddie once again appeared next to him, watching him silently.

"Are you making them like Mummy does?" She looked up at him with big eyes. McGee frowned. "What does Mummy do?"

Maddie shrugged. Only then did he notice that she clad herself in a new shirt. Well, it was inside-out, but at least she'd found the right hole for her head this time. "Dunno. But she makes them special so they taste better."

"Well" McGee tried to think of something fast. True, Abby's sandwiches did taste good, but he had no clue what was so special about them. "These", he gestured towards the bread, "is the Ultimate Special Daddy Sandwich."

"But I want Mummy's sandwich!" his daughter pouted. He bet if she knew, she'd even stomp her foot.

"But Mummy's not here. So you'll get a Special Daddy Sandwich, Maddie." His patience was running thin this morning. No time, no coffee yet and not good morning kiss from his wife.

"But I want Mummy's sandwich! I want Mummy!" McGee could see the tears ready to fall and sighed. Why him? Why today? He bent down to his daughters height and took her around the ribcage, drawing her into his embrace. "Hey, princess, don't cry, okay." He brushed a stray tear off her cheek. "Mummy will be back soon and we're going to call her tonight, okay?"

Maddie just sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I miss her, too, you know. So how about I finish your sandwich and you go and search for your bag. I bet it's in your room, he?" Maddie nodded. "Did you brush your teeth?" She nodded again. McGee frowned. Thinking about how fast she'd come back into the kitchen and the time it must have taken her to put on her shirt… no way.

"You sure about that, Maddie?" He raised his eyebrows. Maddie nodded again, but this time trying to hide a sheepish smile. "Good thing you're as bad at lying as your Mum. So off you go, or the tooth fairy won't be your friend anymore."

McGee found his daughter several minutes later in the bathroom, soundly brushing her teeth while trying to hum a melody. As he sat down on the rim of the bathtub behind her and reached for the brush, she dutifully came to stand between his knees, her back to him. McGee quickly brushed through her hair and tried to tie it into a pony tail, but Maddie wriggled out of his grasp. "No Daddy! You have to tie pigtails, like Mummy does!"

He nodded dutifully, thinking that complying with her was his best and fastest choice of action of the moment. So he tried to part her hair and tied it into two pigtails. "There, all done. Now we have to-" "Daddy no! You have to braid them!"

McGee sighed. "Maddie, we have to leave, or we'll both be late." But his daughter shook her head frantically and crossed her arms. "Mummy always braids my hair!"

McGee hold up his hands in surrender. "Maddie, I don't know how to braid. And you look beautiful just like th-"

"Noooo! I want my Mummy, I want my Mummy, I-" McGee interrupted her by picking her and throwing her over his shoulder, making his way through the house. "I have an idea."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Tony opened the door to his apartment clad only in his suit pants and an undershirt. The hair already perfectly styled, his socks still missing.

"Probie!" He called exasperated, "it's our first day back at work. I know you missed us, but it's 6-freaking-30 in the morning, so what the he- he- hello young lady!" Tony tried to safe himself as he spotted Maddie behind McGee's legs. He opened the door further to a smirking McGee and bent down. Maddie hold on to her father's pant legs and giggled, as Tony made a funny face.

"What? You haven't seen your favourite uncle for ten days and I don't even get a kiss? A hug maybe?" He opened his arms and Maddie threw herself into his embrace, giving Tony a kiss on his cheek as he stood up with the giggling kid in his arms. McGee had already made his way over to the kitchen, Tony on his heels.

"Wow, munchkin. You sure got heavy while we were away!" He tickled her stomach and Maddie laid her head on his shoulder, happy with being carried around.

"Hey Ziva" McGee greeted her throwing her a warm smile as they met her in the kitchen, trying to get Ben to eat his cereal. "Hi Benji."

"Hi McGee!" Ziva got up and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Probie!" Tony called from the doorway, letting Maddie down onto the floor as she wriggled out of his grasp, eager to greet Ziva. "Rules, still apply, hands off!"

McGee just rolled his eyes as Tony crossed the room and took both McGee and Ziva by surprise as he planted his hands on Ziva's hips and kissed her thoroughly.

"Ew, guys, is that really necessary?" McGee complained.

With a last peck to Ziva's lips Tony turned around again. "Yes. I don't get to do that for the next 12 hours. Your own fault if you show up here in the morning", Tony grinned.

"Tony", Ziva laid a hand on his chest, "why don't you get Ben dressed, hm?"

"Sure", he smiled at her tenderly and gave her another quick kiss, before scooping Ben up into his arms and walking down the hall with him. Only then did Ziva find the time to pick up Maddie and set her down on the counter as she prepared a cup of coffee for McGee, while alternatingly pretending to listen closely to Maddie's rendition of her last week.

"Hm" McGee made a non-committal sound.

Ziva frowned at him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just still strange to see Tony being so…"

"Caring?"

"More like 'sappy', when he's such a hardass at work" McGee mused.

Ziva just laughed and faced Maddie again. "So, why are you here exactly?"

McGee cleared his throat. "Well, you see-" But Maddie beat him to it. "Daddy can't braid hair. But Mummy always braids them. But Mummy is gone, so could you please braid my pigtails?" She looked up at Ziva with big round eyes. "Pretty pretty please?"

Ziva's shocked look went from Maddie's face to McGee. "Abby's gone?" Just as Tony entered the kitchen sans Ben. "Abby's gone?" He asked curiously.

"What? Oh no, no, not really, no, she, uh-" McGee tried to explain stammeringly.

"McGee", Ziva's voice was threatening as she neared McGee, her finger poking into his chest with every word. "Where. Is. Abby?"

"She uh, she had to fly to New Orleans late last night because some uncle of her died and her cousin needed help…?!" He got out in an intimidated voice.

"Hm", Ziva huffed and wordlessly picked Maddie up and carried her to where McGee knew to be the bathroom.

Tony snickered and McGee threw him an annoyed look. "Seriously, Probie. It's been years! And you still get intimidated by her?"

"You don't?"

Tony shrugged his shoulder non-committantly. "Nah, well… not as much…"

Both adults sat down and silently sipped their coffees.

"So… everything alright with you and Ziva?" McGee cautiously voiced.

Tony just shrugged again. "I guess… Will Abby be back by the weekend?" he quickly tried to change the topic.

"Don't know, actually. Her cousin called last night totally devastated and Abby flew out there immediately. She didn't know how long it would take. But she said you guys should call her."

"Yeah sure." They resumed to drinking their coffee both of them lost in their own thoughts. Tony broke the silence first.

"But she wouldn't miss the party for the world, right? She planned this thing for weeks. Even threatened Gibbs if he didn't show with Rebecca."

"Uh well…" McGee thought of a good way to tell him. "You see, Ducky called off the party. Abby didn't like it, but Ducky said that it's his birthday after all and he doesn't want all the commotion. He just wants a small thing with family and friends."

"So that's basically…?"

"Us, Tony." McGee emphasised. "And well… I wouldn't count on seeing Rebecca there."

Tony shot him a questioning glance so McGee elaborated. "She and Gibbs…." How was he supposed to say this?

Tony rightened from his slumped position, his whole attention focused on McGee now. "She's gone?" McGee just nodded. "When?"

"About two days after you'd left for the Bahamas." He took the last sip of his coffee and got up to put it into the sink. Tony just looked at him exasperated.

"And the reason you failed to mention that the stepmonster left when we talked on the phone?"

McGee shrugged. "Didn't think about it. It's not like Gibbs is making a big deal out of it!"

Tony just huffed. "I wouldn't make a big deal either if my fifth wife left me! Hell, I'd be happy with a first wife!"

Aha, McGee thought. So not everything was as good as Tony pretended. He should have known.

"What is it with wives?" Ziva suddenly asked from the doorway, her hair now straightened and make-up done perfectly.

"Gibbs' wife. The stepmonster left him." Tony got up as well and moved over to Ziva, trying to kiss her, but she just swatted his chest and moved around him. "Don't call her that, Tony. Ben and Maddie already took up on it." She collected Tony's cup as well as Ben's plate from the table and went to put it in the sink.

"Hey", Tony intervened, "Abby gave her that name, okay? And it's not like it matters now, does it?!" He followed her and pinned her against the kitchen counter, his head lowering down to hers.

McGee cleared his throat. "I'm gonna, uh, go and get the kids" he stammered and all but fled the room.

Tony chuckled and called after him. "Weak, Probie! Totally weak!" Until Ziva's hand caressing his cheek brought him back to the woman in his arms, caught between the kitchen counter and him.

"Tony" she pleaded quietly. She didn't know whether to feel charmed or annoyed. He always did this after a fight they had, seeking her proximity, steeling little kisses and touches. Making her feel loved. But when they had to leave for work? Not a good time to get all mushy.

"Just", he kissed her neck tenderly, "one", another kiss, this time closer to her ear, "more", he kissed her jaw, "kiss." His lips caught her own, softly brushing against them, his hands at her hips drawing her nearer as his lips caressed hers.

They were abruptly interrupted by the gleeful chatter of Ben and Maddie followed by McGee.

"McGee", Ziva called out to him as her and Tony parted after a last lingering kiss. "I am not going to do this every morning." She gestured towards Maddie's braided pigtails.

"Don't worry" he smiled, "I already have something in mind."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Tony was just about to lean back in his chair and indulge in the after glow of a finished case, as their perpetrator was brought into their bullpen area. Eight hours of work and they had the case finished. Easy. Okay, truthfully, there hadn't been that many possibilities for the smuggle and this particular dumbass had been *too* confident and arrogant to not be suspicious. And although he was happy to be finished with the case, it didn't give him the usual satisfaction of victory. Not that he wanted people to die, but murder investigations were what they specialised in. Was Gibbs going soft on them?

The senior supervising agent got up from his desk and eyed their perp with a sober expression. The man himself struggled against his restraints and seemed as if he wanted to challenge Tony but thought better of it and kept silent.

"So, Danny, I hope you think of me when you arrive in your prison cell."

"You got that all wrong, man. You don't know nothing about business."

Tony just laughed. "Pulease! Don't tell me you're innocent. That would only insult my intelligence and make me angry. Now who approached you first? Petty Officer Porter or your Chief?"

The accused looked both ways, as if to make sure nobody would listen in, before leaning towards Tony a bit and speaking in a low tone. "Your big fat Mamma." He laughed hysterically.

Tony just grinned humourlessly. "Very funny." He looked at Ziva. "Ziva, escort him downstairs, the MPs are waiting in the garage."

Ziva made her way over to Ltd. Daniel Anderson and took over from McGee, handling the man with much less care. "With pleasure. You're going to resist, I hope?!"

Tony watched after them for a moment before stepping up to McGee's desk.

"McGee, finish that report, I'll go inform Gibbs."

"Sure, Boss", McGee nodded grudgingly and started hammering on his keyboard. Tony frowned for a moment. "A Problem, McGee?"

"Nope" McGee answered courtly, eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. "Everything's just fine."

"Oh yeah. So what's with the attitude?" At that, McGee did look up at Tony.

"You really want to know, what my problem is?" when Tony nodded, McGee continued. "Okay first, you shouldn't have arrested him straight away. Whoever his accomplice is, he will know now. And second: threatening a suspect in an interrogation? What's gotten into you?"

Ton had crossed his arms and had to look slightly up at McGee, now that the younger agent had gotten up from his seat. He hated that McGee was taller than him. "We got the drugs, we got the dealer. And the two possible men behind it are being watched 24/7. And as for the interrogation, he had it coming."

"He had overheard you and Ziva in the hallway, you were easy to rile up." McGee accused.

Wow. Tony knew it had already been six months since he had been made team leader, but he sometimes still felt that small pang in his chest, when he was being called upon a mistake. By McGee none the less.

And McGee, being more observant than Tony sometimes gave him credit for, seemed to notice that he had gone to far in his accusations. He himself was not up to 100 percent that day. "Just forget it, Tony. We got the job done. You're the boss. You know what's right."

"Yeah" Tony murmured absent-mindedly, thinking it funny, that being called 'boss' suddenly didn't evoke the same surge of pride deep down anymore.

Smiling strainedly, he now left McGee to his report and made his way up the stairs and to Gibbs' office. Now that he had an official one.

"Hello Cynthia!" He greeted the assistant charmingly, putting on his perfected mask of airiness. "Wow, you're looking good today. Is that a new necklace? Don't tell me Frank the old-" Just as he had perched himself on the edge of the smiling assistant's desk, was he interrupted by a loud and clear "DiNozzo! Get your ass in here!"

Cynthia smiled at him apologetically and motioned towards the open door.

"Hi Boss", Tony greeted unfazed when he closed the door behind him and regarded Gibbs at his desk, hovering over some or other paperwork. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah." Gibbs leaned back and put his glassed down, mustering DiNozzo intently with his gaze. "What about your case?"

Tony scratched the back of his head. "About that, Boss. Seriously? Smuggle and fraud? I mean, seriously?"

Gibbs could just laugh at Tony's wound up expression and leaned back in his chair. "I thought it was funny."

His agent just huffed. "Yeah, I bet you did. Not much fun being director, huh?"

Gibbs shuffled some papers around on his desk, before facing Tony again. "I heard about your vacation. How are you dealing?" Tony frowned. Was Gibbs really asking him about his feelings? Was he alright? Maybe the separation from Rebecca had taken its toll on him…

"DiNozzo. Stop thinking so much. I just want to know if my best man is up to the game. So how are you dealing with it?"

Tony shrugged. "Great, I guess." Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Or not at all" Tony finished lamely. "Listen, Boss, can we just *not* talk about it, please."

"Sure" Gibbs nodded and handed Tony a file off his desk. Tony took a good look at it. It was a personnel file.

"Gibbs?" He asked warily, his face already showing that he understood what this was about, although he still hoped that it wasn't.

"Your new Probie. He's starting tomorrow."

Tony didn't even open the file. "Woah woah woah. Seriously. Stop right there. No, Gibbs, seriously, I can't take a Probie. I've only been team leader for what? Six months since you were made director?"

"Six months and three weeks" Gibbs retorted. "In which you did an outstanding job. And now it's time you gave someone else a chance."

But Tony was adamant. "Boss, Ziva just came back to work. Don't get me wrong, we're a great team. A great three men team. But…"

"Something wrong with your team, Tony?"

"What? No! No… it's just… we haven't really found our old dynamic again. Yet!"

"Listen Tony" Gibbs grew serious. "I favoured you enough as it is. Every team gets a Probie and so will you. You never doubted me before, so don't start now. Ziva is leaving for Tel Aviv at the end of the week, right?"

Tony nodded, sensing that there was no way around it. "Yeah, she's leaving on Sunday for this _Shavuot_ holiday family thing with Ben."

Gibbs took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Tony sure hadn't picked his best day to start a fight with him. "See. Perfect opportunity. And besides, you might need him." His voice grew softer, almost sympathetic in a instant. "There's been another offer for Ziva."

Tony's eyebrows shot through the roof. "Pardon?" Gibbs sighed. David, what the hell are you doing here, he though to himself as he handed Tony another file wordlessly, as the younger man sank into one the chairs opposite his desk.

The older agent could see every emotion play out in front of him in Tony's eyes. First surprise bordering on disbelief, followed by a fracture of pride, which was soon followed by apprehension, sadness and lastly rejection and denial.

"The OSP in L.A.?" Tony asked quietly as he leafed through the file, talking to himself. He looked up at Gibbs with disbelief still written all over his face. "They want her in L.A.? Permanently?"

Gibbs, his face propped up on his elbow, nodded silently.

"She won't take it", Tony resolutely started.

"Shouldn't you ask her first?"

"No." Tony slammed the file shut and threw it onto Gibbs' desk. "I'm her team leader, so I have a say in this, too. Right? And I'm saying no." His eyes were wide, filled with wild fury.

Gibbs sighed. He never had to deal with this kind of situation before, but he knew Tony. He knew him better than the man sometimes knew himself, so he had a gut feeling what this was about.

"Tony. This is Ziva's decision." he watched as Tony slumped down in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees. "You are afraid she might accept." It was more of a statement than a question, and it was voiced so quietly that Tony's reaction was like an outburst, disrupting the quiet.

"Seriously? Yes." He got up and paced the room. "I mean, _Office of Special Projects_, that just screams her name! This is her! What she's done her whole life! She loves to do the spy game! What if she's just been waiting for an offer like this? I mean, being cooped up in Washington the whole time? She had to grow restless sooner or later. So forgive me for thinking that given the chance to leave, she would." Tony took a deep breath, as if all energy had suddenly left him. "Maybe that's why she always says no. She's waiting for something else to come up. Something better than this." He gestured around.

Gibbs slowly got up, eyed Tony cautiously and signalled for him to come closer to his desk. Tony obliged, his shoulders slumped, his look defeated. *Whack*. Gibbs hand made contact with the back of his head. Hard.

"You listen to yourself sometime, DiNozzo?"

"No, Boss. You don't know her like I do-" before Tony could continue, Gibbs stepped up to him again and Tony immediately cringed, waiting for the head slap.

"Do you have some mental deficit, DiNozzo? Or do you need another head slap?"

"No, Boss." Tony said meekly.

"Good. Now sit down and listen." Tony obliged and sat down again, his eyes fixed to some random point in the carpet before his feet. "If you knew Ziva as well as you think you do, you'd know she wouldn't jus up and leave you. You have such low expectations for yourself, it's pathetic. So don't you dare and trivialise Ziva's feelings because of that."

Gibbs thought about giving Tony another head slap, so he wouldn't forget, but taking in his routed form decided to save it for Ziva. The things she did to this man…

"So why don't you give yourself and the mother of your son some credit and trust her?"

Tony nodded. "Boss?" Gibbs motioned for him to continue. "You said this wasn't the first offer."

Gibbs mentally head slapped himself for that. No way out of this one. "It's the third." He said as he made his way behind his desk again and sat down. "The first came when she was pregnant and the second about a year ago, when she was still on maternity leave."

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily, before suddenly getting up and coming face to face with Gibbs. The older man could see the resolve and determination back in his agents eyes and a small smile was already playing around his lips again. Damn, this man knew how to wear a mask well.

On his way to the door Tony turned around again, Gibbs had already retaken his seat behind his desk.

"Hey Boss"

"Yes, DiNozzo?" He could see a genuine smile now on the other's face.

"Boss, about Rebecca. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. You sure it's final?"

"I signed the papers this morning, DiNozzo. So yes, I'd say it's final."

Tony nodded at him once. "I'm sorry. Especially since your stepdaughter, or is it ex-stepdaughter? Anyway, Lexie was quite the babysitter, I'll tell you…" His voice drifted of, as he made his way to the door once again. He'd already opened it when he turned around one more time.

"About you favouring us, that true?"

Gibbs growled at him. "Your son is calling me 'Grandpa'. What do you think, DiNozzo?"

Tony just grinned before taking a few steps back into the room, facing Gibbs once more. "About that. Does it bother you? Because if it does, I'll tell him to stop, I mean you're practically acting as Abby's father so when Maddie calls you that it's almost correct but if it bothers you that Ben-" his nervous rant was once again disrupted by a stern "DiNozzo."

"Point is, Boss. It doesn't bother me, that Ben calls you 'Grandpa'. But if you-"

"DiNozzo", Gibbs voice was unnaturally soft. "It doesn't bother me."

Tony smiled at him gratefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine...**

* * *

Tony stepped out of Gibbs' office towards the railing overlooking the squadroom. Ziva and McGee were down there, sitting at their desks, laughing at something. He tried to steel himself for the argument ahead of him. And to think that they'd just been on common ground again.

With a final look at the two files he'd just received from Gibbs and a last hand movement straightening his suit jacket he made his way down the stairs and around the corner facing their desks. If he glanced briefly at the up to now permanently empty desk, Tony wouldn't admit it to himself.

Both of his team mates looked perplexed when Tony tossed each of them a file.

Tony could watch Ziva's eyes widen slightly from the corner of his eyes as he sat down behind his desk, pretending to busy himself with his computer, but McGee beat her to saying anything.

"A Probie for our team?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah", Tony murmured, not letting Ziva out of his sight. She looked up at him from the file and opened her mouth as if to say something, Tony's look daring her to voice anything.

"Cody Cohen? Seriously? Who's got a name like that?" McGee asked, leafing through the manila folder.

Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to Tony, standing directly in font of him. She only distantly recognised McGee's oblivious voice in the background – "He got kicked out of the FBI?" – but opted to ignore him for now. She didn't need to have known Tony better to recognise the turmoil boiling inside him.

"Tony. Can we talk?"

McGee's eyes shot up and he eyed them suspiciously.

"You want to talk? Sure. Let's talk." Tony was furious and his tone did nothing to hide that fact. "How about the various job offers you received without telling me?"

Ziva took a deep breath, trying her hardest to stay calm. "Tony, I know how betrayed you must feel at the moment, but-"

"Really?" Tony got up from his chair and leaned forward over his desk. "Because I don't think you do."

"Uuh, guys..." McGee chimed in, trying to solve some of the tension. At least momentarily.

"WHAT?" Both of his friends snapped at him and instantly eyed each other warily.

"Just, uh" McGee coughed uncomfortably, "Uh, maybe you might want to take it somewhere less… *public*."

Ziva just 'hmphed' and stormed away, not granting Tony another glance, knowing that he would follow into the direction of the ladies' bathroom.

Tony and Ziva had learned early on in their relationship that they needed space in case they fought. Which they did with an astonishing regularity. Ziva needed the space to gesticulate and pace around and Tony needed some place to look at when avoiding Ziva's piercing glare. And the elevator just didn't do. Not for fighting. For quick sex definitely, but for fighting? Hell, no. During one of such arguments Tony had complained why they would always use the ladies' bathroom but Ziva had just treated him with one raised eyebrow screaming 'Seriously?' It was only later that night, catching their breaths in bed that she had silently admitted that she thought the men's room smelled 'funny'. Tony couldn't help but agree the next time he found himself dragged to the ladies' room.

Tony let the door fall close behind him, just as Ziva was checking the last stalls for lack of audience with ample force. When she was satisfied she faced Tony, noticing that by now he had his mask of indifference on, his eyes cold, trying to conceal the hurt underneath.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Tony beat her to it. "I thought we were done with the whole secrecy thing. I thought we were fucking done hiding stuff from each other!"

"Oh please Tony. Don't make this any bigger than it is." Ziva's equally venomous tone was unmistakeable. "This has nothing to do with last year, so don't even start with it. It was a Mossad covert op not even Gibbs knew-"

"And that's supposed to comfort me? You could have died in that Afghan rat hole while I thought you were off visiting your family- " Tony didn't want to continue this thought. He'd spent many nights contemplating these past events already, no point in starting again. Instead he ragged his hand through his already dishevelled hair and turned a bit, looking at the red walls, the sinks, anywhere but her, before focusing on Ziva again, trying to maintain a calm voice. "Okay" he took a deep breath, "this is not about last year. This-"

This time it was Ziva interrupting him. "This is about you overreacting about nothing."

"Ziva you were offered a job in LA _twice_ without telling me."

"Because there was nothing to tell, Tony. There was no way I was going to accept. It was nothing you needed to know-"

"NOTHING I NEEDED TO KNOW? Jeez, Ziva, I'm planning the rest of my life together with you, I think having to look for a job in LA classifies as 'need to know'."

Ziva was momentarily stunned. "You-" she hated herself that her voice sounded so timid all of a sudden, "You would have gone to LA with me?"

Tony sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. He desperately thought of how to phrase the thoughts currently running through his head without setting of another wrath. But his current state of mind didn't leave much sense for civility. "Gee, thanks. How can you ask that? I mean, do you have so little confidence in me? Seriously?"

"Oh come on Tony" Ziva cried exasperatedly. "You can't honestly expect me to believe you would leave all this behind. I mean, you have your own team here. Gibbs is here-"

"Gibbs? You're using Gibbs as an excuse for having such little faith in us?"

"No." Ziva met his fuming gaze head on. "But your whole life is here, Tony."

Tony snorted. "Funny. I thought it was our life."

Both of them were silent. This argument had totally taken the wind out of their sails. It was Ziva who ended the pondering silence, sounding almost rueful and apologetic.

"Well I'm sorry okay. There's little else I can say, so what do you want from me?"

Tony huffed. "What I want? I want to marry you. I want to buy a house with you. I want to have anther kid with you, that's what I want!"

~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

McGee looked up as Tony suddenly stormed back into the bullpen, daring people to stand in his way with a seething look on his face. Ziva was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Tony", McGee started when his best friend and boss reached his desk, shoving away various files. "I got the badge and gun for our Probie tomorrow, it's in your top desk drawer."

Tony just nodded absent-mindedly, his vision set on his blank computer screen. "Did you finish your report about the interrogation?" Only then did he turn around and notice McGee packing away his stuff for the day.

"McGee?"

Tim paused his movements, looking like a fish caught out of the water. "Oh, well, not really. But it's not like it can't be done tomorrow."

Tony got up again and moved over to stand in front of McGee's desk, raising his eyebrows and folding his arms. "Why not do it now, Probie?"

"Well, I have to go and get Maddie from day-care, Tony."

"Can't Abby-" Tony stopped himself mid-sentence, remembering that his friend was still in New Orleans. "You have to think of something else, McGee. You can't just leave, because you feel like it. I want your report in an hour." With that he made to turn his back on McGee and walked towards the elevator.

"Tony, you know I can't do that."

Tony turned around slowly. "What do you mean, you can't do that McTardy?"

"I won't just leave my daughter hanging because you feel like needing a totally useless report." McGee took a defiant stance.

"I didn't ask you to do it, McGee. It was an order."

Now it was McGee's turn to fold his arms. "I have to go and get Maddie."

"You have to write that report. Now."

"Just because you had a fight with Ziva doesn't mean you get to take it out on me, Tony."

Tony marched towards Tim again, angrily pointing his finger at him, his voice threatening. "Hey. Watch how you're talking to your Boss, McGee."

"Really? Because I thought I was talking to my friend." He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, but before he could say anything else, Tony made his way to the elevator without sparing Tim another look. "Tony, I-"

"Call Ziva. She's getting Ben at the moment. Tell her to fetch Maddie as well" Tony called over his shoulder. "I want that report on my desk in an hour, McGee."

Tim McGee slumped back into his seat dejectedly. "Sure, Boss" he mumbled to the now empty room.

~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The bar was not really crowded that evening, as it was the usual on a Thursday night. It had been easy for Tony to navigate through the few people, past the wall full of pictures. Some of them he knew, most he didn't. And as always, he'd made sure to stop a moment in front of Kate's framed photograph, giving her a mall nod.

Sitting at the bar now Tony loosened his tie with one hand, while swirling the last remnants of his beer around with the other. After gulping down the last drops, he gestured towards Mike the bartender to bring him a new one.

He sighed. Oh God. How could everything go downhill so fast.

He'd woken up pretty happy this morning. Well. As happy as you normally are. So, maybe not happy. Content. And now, only twelve hours later… not so happy anymore.

His girlfriend was pissed at him. Check.

His best friend was pissed at him. Check.

His son was by now probably pissed at him, Tony realized with a look at the clock over the back of the bar. He had after all had to go to bed without a good night's kiss from his Dad. Check.

All the more reason for Ziva to be pissed with him.

And he was pissed because as of tomorrow he'd have to train a Probie he knew nothing about on top of all the things he felt he couldn't handle already. Double Check.

And the one person he could talk to about absolutely everything was currently in New Orleans mourning the loss of what McGee had described as a complete 'whack'. Damn it.

He heard his cell phone ring again from inside his jacket on the bar stool next to him and sighed, before making a grab for it. Checking the screen, he had to chuckle. _Perfect timing._

"Hi Abs."

"_Tony! I told Tim to tell you to call me! Don't tell me he forgot to-"_

"Abby! Relax! He told me!" Tony tried to stop her rambling. "There just wasn't time yet."

"_What's all this noise in the background, where are you?"_

Tony looked around himself. "Ah well, you know. At some charity event helping young girls raise money for community college."

"_You better not be at a strip club, Tony DiNozzo!"_

"Relax. I'm at the bar."

"_What? We haven't done that in ages and now that I'm out of town you're going without me? You better tip one for me as well!"_

"Abby, I'm alone, okay. And I don't plan to get wasted." At least not completely, he added as an afterthought.

"_This is not about the engagement, is it?"_

Tony sighed. "No."

"_Okay. Spill."_ Abby used her commanding tone.

"Abby…" Tony was reluctant. Telling her would make it all the more real. "I told her I wanted a house. And a baby." He groaned loudly. "God, I didn't use to be like this. This is not me. 'Let's get a house together'…"

He could hear Abby's chuckle over the phone. _"Sucks being the girl, he?" _

"I'm _not _the girl, Abby. Okay, maybe I am." Tony admitted sheepishly. "What do girls do?"

"_Well… we start with the cold shoulder. So hiding in the bar, probably ignoring her calls as I know you do… you're right on track. Then we go to our girlfriends and they're like: 'You want a future? Go build it yourself! You don't need a man to make you happy!'"_

By now, Tony smiled. "You're good at this."

"'_Course I am. But I don't think this whole 'Happy alone' works, does it?"_

"No." Both were quiet for a moment, Tony nursing his beer. "But you know, this whole happiness thing sucks, Abby. I mean, nobody can be constantly happy 24/7 and expecting someone else to make you that happy is purely egoistical. Nobody can make you happy, if you're not happy yourself. No one can come up to unreachable expectations."

"_Didn't stop you from trying to meet Gibbs's expectations for years, Tony.__" _Abby argued. "_And Ziva?"_

Tony closed his eyes, accepting defeat to this argument. "Ziva is pretty close." He murmured.

"_So stop being a girl, Tony. Go home."_

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Abby."

"_Of course I'm right! Talk to you later, Tony, okay?"_

"Yeah, sure. Bye Abs." Tony shut his phone and set it on the counter next to his half empty beer bottle. He had ignored all noise his cell had made while talking to Abby, but he couldn't disregard it now. Emptying his beer in one go, he sat the bottle aside and picked his cell phone up again, clicking through to the newest message: 3 missed calls from ZIVA.

Damn. He looked around, seeking out the eyes of someone specific.

"Hey, Mike. Another one, please."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I don't mean for this to end up on the graveyard of unfinished stories. I just have a hard time writing fights between Ziva and Tony, somehow. Tell me, what you think!**

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I watched 7.02 and I have to say, I'm kind of relieved. The playfulness from season 3 with the heavy flirty tension?! Great stuff. And you just gotta love McGee, cutest guy ever. And so, I feel good about writing again. Kind of, 'cause I'm having a hard time here. I was so impressed that so many people have favoured this story! Thank you for your silent support.**

* * *

Ziva awoke the instant Tony's keys hit the shelf next to the door. Her eyes made out the brightly glowing numbers of the alarm clock, telling her that it was 3:14. She heard his steps pause for a moment and knew he must be checking in on Ben, before he slowly pushed the ajar bedroom door further open. After his detour to the bathroom, she finally felt the bed dip under his weight and the covers being pulled in his direction.

"Stop hogging the covers, Ziva."

She turned to face him and released some of the fabric from beneath her arm. "I'm not hogging the covers." She could instantly smell the alcohol on him, albeit faint, as well as faded cigarette smoke. And something sweet. Was that… popcorn?

"What did you see?"

Tony chuckled lightly. Trust her to magically know where he had been half the night. Still lying on his back, he turned his face towards her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes in the dim light streaming in from the hallway. "All night Tarantino special. Just got there to catch the grindhouse feature. '_Well Pam, which way you going, left or right?_'" He deepened his voice and looked at Ziva expectantly. She did him the favour.

"Right."

"'_Well that's too bad.'_"

Ziva actually had to hid a smile at this. He really was good. "Why?"

"'_Because it was a fifty fifty shot on whether you'd be going left or right. You see we're both going left. You could have just as easily been going left, too. And if that was the case... It would have been a while before you started getting scared. But since you're going the other way, I'm afraid you're gonna have to start getting scared... immediately!'" _Tony's hand had wandered to Ziva's face and he was caressing her cheek, before tugging her hair behind her ear. He knew he was walking on thin ice here, playing for time like this.

"I hate that movie." She said softly.

Tony shook his head. "'_I don't know what futuristic utopia you live in, but the world I live in, a bitch need a gun.' _You don't. You love this movie, sweetcheeks."

"True." Ziva admitted, before she suddenly sighed and propped her head up on her elbow, looking at Tony intently. "Are you just going to ignore that we're fighting? Where the hell do you think you've been?"

"I…" Tony could have smacked himself on the back of the head. Time's up. "I don't want to fight with you anymore. Watching movies clears my head-"

"Oh I can clear your head right now, Tony. But trust me, it will not be a pleasant experience." Ziva sat up. "While you have been off sulking, I had to handle your grumpy son, who refused to go to bed before his sorry excuse for a father came home!"

Tony sat up as well, reaching for Ziva but she got up from the bed and walked over to the drawer. "So suddenly he's my son."

Ziva spun around furiously, halting her movements for the moment. "Yes he is."

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony asked confusedly, when Ziva suddenly pulled her, no, actually _his_ shirt over her head and changed into something else.

"I am going for a run." Tony rubbed his hands over his tired eyes, while Ziva sat down on the bed to tie her running shoes.

"It's barely 4 o'clock, Ziva."

"I know. But running clears _my head_. So it's either running, or shooting something."

Tony groaned in frustration. "Sure, keep running, it's what you're best at." He got up from the bed and started pacing the room, all the while Ziva was tying up her hair. "Isn't that what you came here for? 'Cause you were running from your problems with your father?"

"Tony", Ziva's voice was low and threatening, but Tony didn't let her interrupt him.

"That's why you don't want to get married, right? 'Cause not being bound to me makes running away so much easier. L.A., Mossad, that are all your back up plans, just in case. You know what, I'm sick of you always holding a back door open, ready to leave any minute. I'm done talking you into this relationship, feeling like you're just waiting for something better to come your way-" _*smack_*

Tony felt where her hand had just slapped him. Tears were brimming in Ziva's eyes.

"Face it, Ziva." Tony's voice had calmed down from the rage he'd talked himself into. "You trust me with your life and the life of our son. But you never trusted me with your heart. I know your life was not perfect. Hell, who's life is? But I believe that under the right incentive people _can_ change. I changed. I grew up. Maybe it's time for you to do the same."

Tony sighed and fell down onto the bed as he heard the front door being shut forcefully. _Fuck._ Then, just as he wanted to roll over and at least try to sleep, he heard the tapping of little feet.

"Daddy?" _Fuck._ Tony turned to face the door and his omni-present smile was back in place.

"Hey champion. What are you doing out of bed?" He sat up and gestured for Ben to come closer.

"Where's Mummy?" Ben asked, as he crawled onto the bed and into his father's lap.

"Mummy's gone for a run. She'll be back in a bit." Tony stood up with Ben in his arms and made his way over to the door. "Come on, we have to get to you back to bed."

Ben snuggled into his father and laid his head under Tony's chin. "Don't want bed, want ice-cream." Tony chuckled. Ziva's kid after all.

"No can do. It's not even breakfast time, Ben. We're going back to bed." Tony lightly kicked the door to his son's room open, his eyes widening at it's state of chaos. "And tomorrow, we're going to clean your room. What do you say to that?"

"Hm…" Ben's answer was rather non-descript, but Tony attributed that to his already half-asleep state when he lowered him to his bed and arranged the covers around him.

"Daddy?" Okay, so maybe it had been the typical David-avoidance tactic. "Were you fighting b'cause o' me?"

Tony lowered himself to his son's level and stroked over his head. "No Ben. Never. You are the cherry on top of the sundae of awesomeness that is our life."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

When her tears as well as her rage had subsided and Ziva managed the door to the apartment, she found Tony in the living room, waiting for her.

"Ziva-" but she held up her hand as she stood in the doorway, eyeing him sitting on the very edge of the couch ready to jump up any moment.

"I'm tired of fighting with you, Tony. And I hate that it always ends with me at gunpoint, marry you or break your heart." Tony got up at her words, cautiously taking a few steps towards her when he noticed she wouldn't use one of her many concealed weapons right away. When they stood face to face he even dared to touch her, cup her face with both of his hands.

"Ziva, what I said-"  
"Is what you wanted to tell me for a long time, no?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I was just angry at everybody, at the world. And I'm sorry I took that out on you."

She had known that. Or rather suspected it, after her tears had subsided some. Needing the partner to vent was nothing new for them after all. Just that their coping method had changed. From physical contact, the best example being three years old now, to verbal sparring. The scars less visible but yet somehow harder to heal and conceal.

He had been right, Ziva concluded. Tony really had grown. Her hands caressed his on her neck. "What were you angry about?"

He sighed. "Gibbs, for assigning me a Probie. McGee for throwing yet another fight. Abby for not being here. Myself, mostly."

Ziva leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against his. "I would not have taken the job in L.A."

"I-"

"And never", Ziva said vehemently, "chose Johnny Walker over me. I'm the jealous type."

Tony smiled ruefully, before capturing her lips again, more forcefully, his hands gliding down her body. "Why is it", asked Ziva when she pulled back, "that we solve every conflict we have with sex?"

"Oh come on, Zee" Tony moaned from where his mouth was busy kissing her neck, "don't tell me you don't like it."

Ziva laughed, before giving him a final kiss and disentangling herself. "You are right. I like it. Just as much as I like a hot shower after taking a run." She left Tony standing in the open living room and made her way into the hallway, over to the bathroom. "You coming?"


	8. Chapter 8

McGee quickly stuck his hands between the metal doors of the elevator, causing them to open again. "Oh. Good morning." He said, surprised at seeing it already occupied. Ziva and Tony just raised their eyebrows.

"You coming, McGee?" Ziva asked from where she casually leaned against the elevator's wall.

"Um, yeah, sure", he mumbled as he moved into the space between them, right next to Tony. "So, you guys excited about the new Probie?"

Tony shot him a look. "If by excited you mean tired, annoyed and" he checked his reflection in the elevator door, running a hand over his hair, "in need of a haircut, then yes, McElflord. I'm excited."

Tim was glad the elevator stopped at that moment, allowing Tony to leave the cubicle. He turned around to Ziva, sending her a questioning look when she pushed off her momentary resting place.

"He hasn't slept." She explained, as they followed Tony into the open area of the squadroom. "And Ben was being rebellious-"

Tony suddenly stopped in front of them, turning around on his heels. "He's late." Before marching to his desk and getting rid of his backpack. His two team mates shot each other a look behind his back, before retreating to their respective desks.

"It's only 06.59" McGee tried to appease, starting up his computer.

Tony shot him a dark look. "Yeah, but only for another six seconds, which makes him", he held his wrist high in front of his face, "late. What are you smirking about, McSmugness?"

McGee just smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Just thinking about which speeches I'm going to use on him first."

Ziva got up from her desk, joining Tony in front of McGee's instead. "You actually have speeches prepared?"

Tim scrunched up his face. "'Course not. Just… little titbits here and there I couldn't put in my last book." He eyed his friends suspiciously to see they were actually hiding their smiles. "Come on, guys, this is a big day for me. This might actually be the Probie we're finally going to keep, which makes this the last minute of my Probie existence. I've been thinking about this day since-"

"You were a little girl?" Ziva interrupted him.

Tim just tried to think of a witty reply to his friends' mockery, when somebody cleared their throat next to them. All three agents turned around, facing a young man around 25.

"Hi. I'm Cody Cohen. I brought donuts."

McGee and Ziva just looked perplexed, while Tony took one look at him – blonde, just out of bed hairstyle, average height, open shirt with some rock band t-shirt underneath, faded jeans and a pair of well worn Chuck Taylor Converse – and sighed defeatedly. "I need a coffee. Make sure Sean William Scott here gets settled", before he made his way over to the elevator, punching the call button.

Ziva and McGee looked Cohen over carefully. "Seriously? Donuts?", McGee asked exasperated.

Cohen held up his hands in defence. "What? They're the international law enforcement symbol of friendship! Guess _he_ doesn't like them" he tried to explain, looking after Tony, before stretching his hand out to Ziva, "Hi, Cody Cohen. How ya doin'?"

"Ziva David", she replied, cautiously shaking his hand. Cohen smiled at her winningly, before offering McGee a handshake.

"Tim McGee. That was Tony DiNozzo. Our boss." He gestured over towards the desk that had been his up till half a year ago. "Your desk. Your badge and weapon are in the first drawer. You'll have to go over to human resources later, to fill out some forms."

While McGee talked, Cohen walked over to his desk, setting the box of donuts down and took a cursory sweep of his corner, before sitting down. "Sweet."

Ziva cocked an eyebrow at McGee, mouthing '_Sweet_?' But her friend only shrugged, moving over to Cohen's desk. "So, let's get started with the computer. You are the Probie, you will need it a lot", he smirked. "You set up your security password yesterday at hr?"

Cohen looked confused for a moment, before suddenly searching his pants pockets. "Yeah sure, wait, it should be right here somewhere…"

This time it was McGee shooting Ziva the cocked eyebrow. "It's a security password for a reason, Probie, you can't write it down."

But Cohen didn't seem to have heard him being busy emptying the contents of his pockets. After various gum wrappers, a broken lighter and a few paper clips, he triumphantly unearthed a crumpled piece of paper. "Got it." He squinted at his writing, while McGee booted the computer. "Gummi bears, Jelly beans, Capt'n Crunch, marshmallows, Skippy… Hey wait, that's my grocery list."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. "For who? A witch building a house in the forest?"

Cohen smiled at her. "Don't worry, my body and me, we can handle that."

McGee just rolled his eyes. "Yeah? And can your brain handle a computer password for more than 24 hours?" He pushed the keyboard in Cohen's direction. "Here, choose a new one. Remember it."

"Relax, okay." He quickly typed it in, before turning in his chair and facing McGee again, grinning at him winningly. "You don't know this yet, but you and I are gonna be great friends."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Tony DiNozzo leaned on the railing overlooking the squadroom, silently sipping his coffee. He didn't even need to look, when he felt a familiar presence next to him. "You're kidding, right?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope. Not kidding."

"Gibbs, seriously", Tony straightened up, meeting Gibbs' gaze head on. "He has no experience, clearly no discipline…." He sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. He could literally hear his bed calling his name. "All I'm asking for is a Probie who isn't wearing shoes past their expiration date."

Gibbs glanced down, where Cohen had his feet propped up on his desk, while Ziva and McGee were silently doing paper work. "Do you know why I hired you, DiNozzo?"

"To piss off the director", Tony deadpanned.

"Noo…" Gibbs couldn't help himself and had to grin. "I saw someone who needed to be given a chance by somebody."

"He doesn't need a chance. All he needs is a good smack up the head."

Gibbs took a sip of his own coffee. "Yeah? Reminds me of you."

"But the difference between us is that I make this look good." Tony grunted.

"You just make-" Gibbs was interrupted by the ringing of Tony's phone. After a few grunted responses, he hung up again. Throwing Gibbs a quick nod he jogged down the stairs, catching the last of the bullpen conversation.

"Without this hole in the middle, this donut would just be a muffin."

McGee squinted disbelievingly at Cohen. "You are nothing I've come to accept from years of government training. Oh, hey Boss."

Tony strode over to his desk, grabbing his backpack. "Gear up, we have a body."

When he passed Ziva's desk on his way to the elevator, he could have sworn he heard her mutter a silent "barux hashem". _Thank God._

He was joined in front of the elevator by the others in an instant.

"Where are we going, Boss?" McGee asked, playing with the truck keys.

"An Officer washed up in Piscataway National Park. Hand those keys over McGee, you're with me. Ziva, you drive the truck" Tony ordered as he shared a conspiratorial knock of fists with McGee in the back of the elevator, both trying to keep a straight face when Cohen eyed them warily.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Tony could smack himself upside the head. What had he been thinking? He tried observing McGee in the seat next to him, while not losing his focus on driving them safely to the site. But the Elf Lord didn't seem to notice anything, he just sat there, intently staring at his computer and energetically typing away.

One minute he tries to set some boundaries as to the whole boss-friend-situation, the next thing he knows he's sharing a private joke with McGee in the elevator, letting Cohen drive with Ziva. Damn it. He shouldn't have done that. There should be line, a line not to be crossed during work.

McGee startled him out of his reverie. "Did they say when they body was washed ashore?"

"Hm?" Tony shook his head.

"Tony! Did you pay attention to anything I've been telling you the last twenty minutes?"

"Guess not. What are you doing over there anyway, McType?"

McGee sighed. "As I've already been telling you, I've been checking the current flow velocity of the Potomac and the impact of the rain in the last seven days. If we know at which time the body was washed up and Palmer can tell us the amount of time the victim spent in the water-"

"we can tell where the body was thrown into the river, got it McGee", Tony finished unenthusiastically.

McGee forcefully shut his laptop, silently seizing Tony up. "Something wrong, Tony?"

But Tony was saved an answer when they turned the corner and reached the police block. A few minutes later, they joined Ziva and a slightly pale Cohen at the riverside of the Potomac.

Stepping out of the car Tony immediately pulled on his sunglasses and made his way over to where Ziva and Cohen were talking to a female police officer.

"DiNozzo, Special Agent in Charge", he said in greeting, "what can you tell us?"

McGee meanwhile motioned Cohen over to where he stood a few feet between the body and Tony.

"So, what do you think of the body?"  
"*Great* body", Cohen noticed with glee, his eyes still set on the police officer filling in Tony and Ziva. McGee had the sudden urge to head-slap him, but thought better of it. "The _dead_ body!"

Cohen was quick to avert his gaze and cleared his throat, taking a few steps towards the water's edge, where surely the body of a Navy Officer had been half-dragged out of the water.

"Well, he's Navy. Looks a bit grey around the-" He was saved by Tony's commandeering voice.

"Ziva, witness' statements, McGee bag 'n' tag, Cohen photos. And where the hell is Palmer?" he barked, while fishing for his cell-phone.

"So, what am I gonna make photos of?" Cohen asked, when McGee handed him the camera out of the truck.

"Everything you deem important." McGee explained irritatedly. He made a quick grab for the zoom lens when Cohen had obviously found his first target, lowering the camera. "And that does not include Ziva's ass."

* * *

**I know, just a short one, but I wanted to get this posted before I post the whole case-story tomorrow. Strangely I have a hard time writing that. Feel free to let me know what you think! Happy (German) Unity Day! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! And djEskimo: don't worry, this isn't going to turn into a case fic. Much. Turns out I hate writing those :)**

**I'd be delighted to know what you think, especially after reading the second part of this chapter. I originally wanted it to be Gibbs, but somehow, McGee seemed more fitting... I really like that guy, he's like my big brother. One look at his smiling face and the world is right again.**

* * *

Tony averted his gaze from watching Ziva, when Palmer parked his ME truck next to his car. _Finally_, he thought, nodding to he younger man in greeting.

When they walked over to the body, his patience only lasted seconds. "So, what can you tell me?"

Palmer eyed him quizzically. "About the body?"

"No, the date you were on last night." Tony remarked cynically.

"Well we didn't kiss, if- hey wait. You were being sarcastic. You did mean the body." Palmer looked confused, before breaking out into a smile. Tony just sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes, quickly putting his sunglasses back in place.

"Palmer, of course I meant the body. Wait. What do you mean you didn't kiss?" Now he was the confused one. "We are still talking about Wendy here, right?"

Jimmy began to squirm, while searching the soldier's breast pockets. "She didn't give me the signal."

Tony waved his arms around, truly unable to believe this. "What do you mean she didn't give you the signal? Was she supposed to bat her eyelashes at you in Morse code?"

Palmer opened his mouth to say something, but Tony raised his hands, effectively stopping him. "This was your second date, Palmer, you had to kiss her."

McGee frowned from where he collected soil samples next to the body. "Why did he have to kiss her on the second date?"

"When you don't kiss her on the first date, that's totally fine, 'cause she's gonna think you're a gentleman", Tony explained slowly. "But if you don't kiss her on the second date, she's gotta think you're gay."

"What?"

"What?"

Tony just nodded at his two disbelieving friends knowingly. "It's true." Ziva suddenly remarked, when she stepped up to Tony. "Mark Weisman and his son Greg, wanted to fish, caught the body instead. I got their address and let them go. They are stopping by this afternoon to sign the witness reports."

Tony nodded in approval. "Palmer, you got anything, yet?"

"Yeah", Palmer held up an ID tag, letting it fall into one of the evidence bags presented to him by McGee. "Chief Warrant Officer Robert Nelson. Cause of Death would be the three perfectly planted gunshots to his heart and probably the lower vena cava." He indicated to the victim's chest. "Time of death is hard to say, I'll have to check last night's water temperature first. But the decreasing rigor mortis indicates to the late afternoon. Yesterday."

"Okay people, let's wrap this up here. Cohen!" Tony turned around, eyes searching for the Probie. "Go get the gurney from the truck and help Dr. Palmer."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

McGee spared Tony's empty desk yet another wary glance. And wondered not for the first time, how Ziva bore with him. He was as grumpy as a three year old, when he hadn't slept. Which meant for today: barely tolerable. And this case was certainly not helping.

Their victim was Chief Warrant Officer Robert Nelson, highly classified weapons specialist, both in research and development as well as in appliance. He had filed for an extended leave 3 weeks ago, due to 'family issues'. But he had neither family nor friends and the call log didn't give anything away so far. Maybe the bullets gave them somewhere to start, McGee pondered, thinking about the assistant lab tech momentarily. Gibbs had wanted Abby out of the lab as soon as he learned that she was pregnant, but Abby would have none of that, saying that every replacement, albeit temporary they might be, were totally incapable. Until Riley came along. He couldn't even remember what it was about him, that made Abby change her mind. Just that from one minute to the next, she had adored him. His musings were suddenly interrupted by Cohen, strolling into the desk area and slumping down in his chair, silently muttering to himself.

"What's up, Probie?"

Cohen met his gaze furiously. "You've got to be kidding me, right? I asked this Riley guy when he could finally tell us where the body was dumped and wanna know what he said?"

McGee nodded.

"He said science was like his very own masterpiece of art and you couldn't _rush_ art. Pht!" McGee suddenly remembered, why Abby had taken to him so quickly.

"And this whole surfer attitude?" Cohen continued. "That is totally out. He is way too tan, too blonde and too tall to be taken seriously. And what's he doing, calling me 'Dude' all the time?! We're not in freaking California. And who the hell is Gary Hoey?"

"The Endless Summer, Bruce Brown, 1966. Two guys travel the world in search of the perfect wave. Gary Hoey made the soundtrack", Tony interrupted Cohen's rambling from where he suddenly appeared with Ziva. "Seriously Cohen, try to keep up."

He walked over towards his desk, dumping his backpack on the ground. "Apartment was clear, nothing to be found. And Riley just called on our way in, he found something."

Riley turned towards them, smiling broadly, his surfer necklaces and various leather bracelets dangling. "Hey Dude." He lost no time in turning down his 'Beach Boys' music and started to report. "Three shots fired from a close proximity." He began, showing the pictures on the screen.

"So he knew his attacker." Ziva threw in.

Riley nodded. "Yes, and so do we. At least partially. The gun used was a P228 Sig Sauer. A new one, you see, with the improved barrel, reducing the specific incremental resistance by-"

"Wait a moment!" Tony held up a hand. "The P228 is used by federal LEOs."

"Yes. That's what I've been trying to tell you. There have only been issued a low number of the new P228. About 100."

"Actually" Cohen nervously interjected, "it's been 93. Seven had faulty…" He fell silent, when everybody watched him with raised eyebrows. "Forget it."

"What about where Nelson was killed?" Ziva cut in.

"Oh yeah, well that's hard to say." Riley motioned them over to another computer screen, where he drew up a map. "You see Nelson was killed here, but Palmer had a hard time determining the actual amount of time Nelson spent in the water-"

"Has to be the airport." Cohen suddenly interrupted for the second time. He stepped forward, claiming the keyboard. "We know that it rained yesterday night and if we take into account that the rain water was actually colder than the Potomac and knowing Nelsons exact weight, that puts the flow velocity at-"

"How do you know that?" McGee wanted to know.

"Went to Cal Tech", Cohen murmured absent-mindedly. "There! It's about a 400 yard stretch, at the Ronald Reagan airport."

Riley could only watch as they hurried out of the lab. "Hey, Cohen." The Probie turned around in the doorway. "I would have gotten it too, but… well done."

Cohen snorted. "You had the conservation of the momentum confused with the series connection of resistances. Forgot the factor 3."

The lab assistant dramatically bowed his head, holding his palms together in front of him. "There are many paths to the same place. Trust me."

"Just so you know", Cohen called on his way back, "you sound like a fortune cookie."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~~-~~~~~~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Ziva opened her door to a tired looking McGee and smiled.

"Hey, McGee. Come in."

Tim smiled tiredly and stepped into the apartment. "Hi. Thanks for watching Maddie. Again."

"No problem. I hope you're hungry, there's plenty of lasagne left." Ziva led the way into the kitchen.

"Actually-" McGee's futile attempt at an excuse was cut short by his grumbling stomach and Ziva grinned at him, already getting the lasagne out of the fridge. "… lasagne sounds great."

"Maddie!" Ziva called down the hall, putting the lasagne into the microwave. "Your Dad is here!"

But the first feet to dive into the kitchen belonged to Ben, as he threw himself against the adult's legs. "Uncle 'robie, Uncle 'robie! Me was first, look!"

Tim bent down to pick up his unofficial nephew. "Hi Ben."

"Daddy!" Maddie came rushing into the kitchen, squealing loudly. Ziva tried to conceal her wince as she set McGee's plate on the counter, but Tim noticed. He set Ben down and pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek, remaining on eye-level with them. "How about you two go and watch some more 'Finding Nemo', while I have dinner?"

Ziva nodded at them encouragingly when both children looked at her for approval and they left the kitchen under loud noises. Both adults sat down together.

"What did I miss? Could Riley find anything from the stuff we found at the airport?"

McGee nodded between bites. "Yeah, he could match the blood and footprints. The call logs on Nelsons cell phone as well as the security cameras from the airport brought up two other men. One storehouse employee from the airport and a Navy Lieutenant. We tried to access his file, but it's sealed, Tony is working on Gibbs at the moment. Might take some time."

Ziva smiled understandingly. "I expected as much."

She took McGee's empty plate and put it into the sink.

"Ziva.." McGee hesitated. "Did you notice anything different about Tony lately?"

Ziva just cocked her eyebrows. "You will have to be a bit more specific Tim. I have noticed a lot of things about Tony lately."

"Well, you know, he seemed to be totally distant the whole day. And then I had a… a discussion with Cohen earlier and he just stood there! He didn't say anything!"

"You wished for him to back you up?" Ziva asked.

"Yes! I mean, I was totally right and Tony knew that. A bit of support would have been nice! What's up with him?"

"When Tony and I spoke outside of work the last few days, we were not exactly exchanging pleasantries, McGee", Ziva reminded him of their fight.

McGee actually had to smile at that. "Yeah, I kind of noticed." Even Ziva had to smile at that.

"But I think Tony has a hard time being your boss as well as your friend."

"He told you that?"

Ziva shook her head. "I- "

"noticed", McGee finished for her.

Both sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes, listening to their children laughing about 'Finding Nemo', sometimes talking along to the film. It was McGee who broke their reverie.

"I know we don't normally talk about stuff like this, but you and Tony…. You okay?" He cautiously asked. Ziva had to smile at that. Leave it to McGee to be absolutely sweet about something like that.

"I'd like to think so, yes." Ziva placated him. "He wants to buy a house." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I sprung that on you like that, but-"

"It's okay" McGee laid his hand upon hers for a moment. "It's okay, Ziva."

Ziva sighed. At it seemed to McGee like she was relieved to be able to talk to somebody about it, who was not quick to judge her. "Do you want a house?"

She seemed to think about that for a moment, busying herself by wiping the already clean counters. "I… yes, I think I do." Her voice was soft, almost hushed. McGee seemed to get what the problem was. It was the same problem everybody faced in their life.

"Ziva." McGee got up from his seat and walked over to Ziva, stilling her busy hands by laying his hands on her upper arms. "What are you so afraid of?"

Ziva gulped, before fixing her eyes on McGee's intently. "What if Tony wakes up one morning realizing he's living the life he never wanted? Realizing that I'm just a crazy, damaged Mossad assassin-"

"Ziva!" McGee shook her gently. "That hasn't been you for quite some time, okay? Besides, there are no perfect couples. Relationship don't work the way they do in your books or Tony's movies. Will they, won't they and then they finally do and live happily ever after? Please! I mean, nine out of ten of them end, because they weren't right for each other to begin with, and half the ones that get married get divorced, anyway." He drew a deep breath. "Bottom line is, nobody is perfect. The couples that are truly right for each other wade through the same crap as everybody else. I mean, look at us. Abby and I… she will kill me for telling you this… Abby and I had our first fight 15 minutes after the wedding ceremony."

Ziva looked at him disbelievingly. "Tim, you and Abby-"

"Are not perfect either. She wanted to skip the reception and head straight into our honeymoon. And I said we couldn't just leave our friends hanging like this. And ever since she's seen this as a sign, but… " McGee trailed off, seeing that Ziva had pressed her eyes together intently, her mouth a grim line. Was she trying not to cry? He rubbed his hands through his hair. But Ziva couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing heartily. Wait. Laughing?

"Ziva?"

But Ziva was actually laughing so hard, she had to wipe away tears, before she finally managed to calm down. Still grinning, she tried to explain. "Well, Timmy", at this she actually touched his left upper arms and caressed it shortly. "I hate to tell you this, but…" She burst out into giggles again. "Abby… Abby was drunk on your wedding."

"SHE WHAT?"

Ziva couldn't hold it any longer and actually had to grab the kitchen counter for support. "She didn't want to go to the reception, because she was afraid she'd throw up all over the cake."

"But…" McGee was flabbergasted. "How come… I thought you and Abby were just having a quiet evening, watching Maddie, painting toenails and such stuff! Oh my God! Sarah too?"

Ziva nodded, before she snorted with laughter again. "You have to admit, watching her hitting on Palmer was funny!"

McGee couldn't help it, but smile at that fond memory. Palmer hadn't known what hit him. "What about Maddie? And how come I didn't notice?"

Ziva wiped some more tears from her cheeks. "Well, Abby managed to get Gibbs to babysit. And I think Sarah stuffed a whole package of breath mints down Abby's throat the next morning. Gibbs had to half carried her down the aisle. He was not really happy about it."

Both agents shared a small laugh, before McGee seemed to sober up. "She never would have told me, would she?" He timidly asked.

Ziva shot him a sympathetic look. "I kind of told her to wait for the right timing. And that that is what deathbeds are for."

McGee chuckled and looked at his watch. "I think I should get going, we have to call Abby before Maddie goes to bed." He made his way over to the hallway, before turning around again. "And Ziva."

"Yeah?" she whipped her head around.

"I think you should talk to Tony."

Ziva just gave him a tight smile in response, the good mood from moments earlier gone. "Thanks, Tim. I really mean it. Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Tony gave the second styrofoam cup in his hand a last questioning glance. What the hell. He had bought it so why waste it now? He sure wasn't going to drink it. The way up the stairs seemed longer to him than normal and he briefly wondered if that was, what a walk of shame felt like. For him, it felt more like going to the principal's office.

The door was left ajar, so no point in knocking. Hadn't he slammed it shut not two hours ago when he had stormed from Gibbs' office like a mad man? He took one last deep breath, hoping it would give him some encouragement – it didn't – and pushed the door open with his shoulder.

Gibbs sat at his desk, bent over paperwork and barely acknowledged Tony's entry. The younger agent noted that his long-time boss even had his glasses on. Gibbs didn't acknowledge his presence that is, until Tony put the coffee down in front of him.

"Thanks, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, still not looking up.

Tony sighed. His boss sure wouldn't make this easy for him. But he hadn't expected him to.

"This is a peace offering, as I know you don't want me to apologize."

Gibbs slammed his fist down on his desk suddenly looking at Tony with a piercing glare, a move Tony had experienced countless times. Didn't make it any less intimidating, though. "Damn right I don't, DiNozzo."

Tony winced, before scratching the back of his head nervously. "Okay, I deserved that, I guess."

"You guess? Questioning my loyalty and integrity wasn't one of your smarter moves, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, only then grabbing his coffee and taking a sip.

Tony had the audacity to risk a small smile. "Yeah… you see Boss, this is the first time it's not us against the rest of the world. You have to admit, we were like Butch Cassidy and Sundance Kid…" Tony mused, "or maybe more like Robert Redford and Brad Pitt in Spy Game… great movie. Always been underrated-"

"DiNozzo!"

Tony quickly stopped and took a seat in front of Gibbs instead, taking a long sip from his own coffee. "I really need that file, Boss. This guy working in the hangar?! Omar Healy?! Nowhere to be found, we put a BOLO out, but… Ltd. Jennings is the only lead we have on this case, boss. Only there's nothing about him but that sealed file. Something doesn't add up here and unlike McGee I don't like mysteries."

"I told you" Gibbs had visibly calmed down now, "that I'm working on it. But the SecNav hang up on me, when I called him during his granddaughter's dance recital."

Tony nodded solemnly.

"Just out of curiosity, Tony, why didn't you have McGee hack into it?" Gibbs asked, leaning back in his chair.

Tony let his eyes travel across the office for a moment, before settling on Gibbs again. "I had." He grudgingly conceded. "But three minutes into it he said he couldn't do it." Gibbs just raised his eyebrows and Tony continued. "Something about a firewall the size of Montana, back-up server systems and some McSmartass I didn't quite get."

Gibbs frowned for a second, but before Tony could call him up on it, he changed the subject. "How's your Probie doing?"

"Don't get me started, Gibbs! This kid has no idea what he's talking about half the time. He's being deliberately irritating and my three year old son would eat healthier than Cohen does!" Tony shook his head. "But he's a friggin' genius" he quietly admitted. "A socially and emotionally retarded genius. Beat McGeek's record in tracing a phone call by 2.3 seconds."

Just then, Gibbs' phone rang.

"It's 2000, Boss." Tony remarked.

"Means it's 0600 in Tokyo, DiNozzo. Now get lost, some of us have work to do." Gibbs mockingly scolded him while reaching for his phone.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Tony had moved his chair in front of the big screen, clicking through picture after picture. First the ones from the body, second the ones they'd made where Nelson had presumably been killed. Not far from some storage hangars at the airstrip, almost right next to the waters edge. So what was he missing? He quickly dug his cell phone out of his pocket and started dialling.

"_Yamaste my friend, you have reached Riley's Fountain of Knowledge. What do you seek?"_

Tony inwardly cringed. "Hey Riley, you found a match for those tire tracks yet?"

"_You are lucky__. I did." _Tony could her the blonde lab tech gloating from his end of the phone. "_A dark blue SUV."_

Tony frowned. "Hey do you know which colour?"

"_The video camera caught the car reflected in a puddle on the ground."_

"A license plate?"

"_I'm sure there's one, but I can't tell."_

"What do you mean, you can't tell?"

"_I can only work with what I got. And believe me when I tell you, the 80s just called and they want their security system back."_

Tony almost groaned in frustration. This could not be happening. "I thought I called the Fountain of Knowledge?"

"_Sorry Dude, you've just been patched through to Too Freakin' Bad."_

"Yeah. So a dark blue SUV-"

"_Could also be black, it was__ hard to tell in the puddle. I mean that's actually highly unlikely. But possible."_

Tony rubbed through his hair frustratedly. "So a dark blue, maybe black, SUV. That's what? Every third car in North America?"

"_Actually it's-"_

"Save it, Riley. Oh and Riley?"  
_"Yeah, Dude?"_

"Cut back on the damn grass." Tony angrily shut his cell phone. This was going nowhere.

He leaned back again, watching the photos pass over the plasma. There was something there, he just had to find it. Three guys meeting. Two of them military personnel. But they're meeting on a civilian airstrip on a late afternoon.

His musings were interrupted by his phone once again ringing. Quickly checking the caller ID he smiled to himself. "Hey Gina. I told you not to call me at work. What if my hot girlfriend caught us?"

Ziva's exhilarating laugh carried over the phone. _"What are you doing?"_

"Still working on the case." He admitted sheepishly.

"_You mean obsessively staring at those pictures?"_

"You know me too well, Officer David."

Ziva laughed again. _"Clear the screens, Tony, I have a visitor here."_

"What kind of visitor? And what do you mean 'here'?" He turned around in his chair, expecting to see her right behind him. Again.

"_In the elevator, Tony"_ she told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her words were met with the typical *ding* sounding through the by now empty squadroom. He remained seated behind his desk, when she walked into their area of the squadroom. Tony immediately had to smile, when he saw that she carried a bundle of limbs and blankets pressed against her chest, their son's face hidden between his blanket and her collarbone. When Ziva herself had ascertained that the screens were indeed blank, she bend down and whispered something to Ben.

Apparently awakened from his small nap, he immediately craned his neck to look for Tony, scrambling from his mother's arms. "Daddy! Daddy!" He run up to his father, and Tony couldn't help but grin when he saw that Ben was already in his light blue pyjamas. Catching him mid-stride Tony settled Ben against him.

Ziva strode up to him, Ben's blanket still grasped in one hand, and leaned against Tony's desk. "He missed you."

Tony cocked his eyebrows. "_He_ missed me?"

"Yes" Ziva said, as if daring him to disagree. "He was completely insufferable." She was glad that Tony could not see her entirely due to the dim light of his desk lamp, or he would have known that she was slightly exaggerating.

Ben looked up at his father with big eyes. "Daddy, anaxnu missed you." Tony could have sworn he heard Ziva mutter a quiet 'traitor' under her breath.

"You *both* missed me? That's good, 'cause I missed you, too."

"Anaxnu had lasagne for aruxat erev and Maddie v-yesh lo sham! And we watched 'Finding Nemo'!"

Tony smiled tiredly at his son, stroking gently over his curls. He could always tell when a) he had spent too much time away from his son, or b) Ben was tired; he always mixed up his languages. And today, both seemed to apply.

"Wait, wait, wait, when did you have lasagne?"

"Yesh lanu aruxat erev!" Ben looked at him with big eyes.

"Ben I don't understand a word you're saying." Tony pretended, pricking his son softly on various places all over his little body. "Is there a button here somewhere that I can press to change reception?"

Ben squealed loudly, barely able to say "for dinner, Daddy, for dinner", between his giggles. Tony seemed satisfied as he let him off the hook and instead moved Ben in his lap, till both of them were comfortable.

The younger of the two turned to Ziva, giving her his version of the lost puppy look. "Anee tzameh." He sweetly said. But before Ziva could react, Tony addressed his son. "Hey, now what are you supposed to say?"

Ben seemed to think for a moment before smiling at his parents. "Be'vakasha. Pleeease."

Ziva reached into her bag and handed Ben his bottle. "Toda."

"Al lo davar." Tony reached for the blanket in Ziva's hand and arranged it around his son. The way he knew him, he would be asleep within minutes now. He and Ziva were silent for a few minutes, not wanting to disturb their son. When Tony made a quick grab for Ben's bottle and one of his tiny fingers made its way into his mouth, Ziva dared to speak again.

"How is it going?"

Tony shrugged carefully. "Any slower and we'd be moving backwards." He gently stroked over Ben's back. "Thanks for coming by, Ziva."

Ziva smiled and leaned down towards Tony. She cupped his face with one hand and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss, before leaning back again. Tony caught her hand in his, caressing her knuckles for a moment. "I don't deserve you." He whispered

"I know." She smiled sweetly, her voice equally quiet. "Just make sure you never forget that."

Tony huffed. "Like I could."

Ziva turned around to quickly survey the dimly lit desks. "You and McGee had… a disagreement?"

"Why?" Tony was immediately wary.

"Nothing. I just-"

"Did he say something, when he picked up Maddie?"

"No, Tony, he didn't." Ziva tried to placate him. "Just that normally, when you are working so late, McGee stays with you, no?"

Tony folded quickly under her scrutiny. "Well, maybe a little disagreement."

Ziva just raised one eyebrow, so he had to elaborate.

"I… I made him hack into Nelson's file and he couldn't do it. I mean he's McGeek, McMIT, Mc-"

"I get it, Tony."

"Yeah. So he couldn't do it and maybe I kind of suggested that Cohen might be tech-savvier than McGee. Maybe he should do it."

"And?"

Tony shrugged. "And nothing. McGee lectured me about the moral incorrectness of such action on the Probie's first day…"  
Ziva huffed. "What?" Tony immediately wanted to know, maybe a little too loud as Ben started whining right away. "Hey… shsh…." Tony rubbed his back comfortingly and hummed a small melody.

When Ben had calmed down and most likely fallen asleep again, Ziva only whispered. "Nothing, Tony. I just think McGee might have been right."

Tony just gave a non-committal grunt and focused his attention on Ben again. "What do we do now?"

"How about going home?"

Ziva swivelled around to face Gibbs, mere feet away from them. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked with a smile, as her former team leader stepped closer.

"Not long. Watched you from the railing", he pointed upwards, "didn't want to get the little one all excited again."

"What about the Middle East threat assessment you wanted to go trough with me?" Tony asked, already dreading the answer.

"Tomorrow, DiNozzo." Gibbs pressed a soft kiss to Ziva's cheek. "Now get the hell outta here."

* * *

**I know it's not much, but I hope you liked it... By the way, what do you think of Cohen and Riley?**


	11. Chapter 11

Tim tiptoed down the stairs stifling a yawn, hoping to get a fresh cup of coffee before having to run after his daughter. But when he turned around the corner he could hear her already up and about in the living room. He tentatively moved closer, peeking around the door jamb. And really, there she was, sitting in the middle of the carpet brushing her favourite doll's hair.

"We have to be quiet, Lucy. Daddy is still sleeping. And Mummy says Daddy gets gumpy if you wake him up too soon." She whispered to her doll. After tending to her hair, she searched through the sheer enormous pile of doll clothes strewn over the living room floor. All if which hadn't been there when Tim went to bed the night before.

He gently knocked against the door jamb. "Good morning, princess."

"Daddy!" Maddie jumped up from the floor and knocked into her father's legs before jumping up into his hands and onto his hip.

"Uff!" McGee huffed. She was definitely not getting lighter.

Maddie pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Good morning, Daddy. We won't be late today, I promise. I even already had breakfast!"

Tim smiled, caressing her newly shortened hair. He really was proud of himself. Instead of her long hair, which had been falling down her back and had been a pain for him to brush, his little angel now spotted a chin-length hair-do. He felt like a genius for that idea. And she looked adorable.

"You had breakfast already, without me?" He carried Maddie over towards the kitchen to inspect the chaos.

She nodded proudly, jumping up and down in his arms. "I had Chee'os. And Milk." She added as an afterthought. That much Tim had already known, seeing the large puddle of milk on the work space, some of it still dripping to the ground.

He suddenly wrinkled his nose. "Maddie? What's that smell?"

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "What smell?"

Tim set her down and walked over to the oven, opening it cautiously only to be met by black smoke rising from it.

"MADDIE!"

Maddie immediately cowered behind the work table in the middle. Tim turned of the oven, wearily pulling the tray out and setting it on the table. "Maddie…" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. No need to yell at her first thing in the morning. After another round of deep breaths, he felt calm enough.

"Maddie, come here, please."

Maddie sheepishly came around the table, not daring to meet his eyes when she stood in front of him.

"Why did you put my shoes into the oven?" He gestured towards the lumps of molten rubber and crispy leather.

"They were still wet from the rain yesterday and we have to be punctual this morning, Daddy. So I put them in the oven to dry." She murmured her eyes still downcast.

"Since when can you use the oven anyway? It's supposed to be childproof!" He ran his fingers rhrough his hair in frustration.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "Last summer, I guess." She grinned at him winningly, proud of her very own stroke of genius. And knowing it would mellow him. Grandpa Gibbs had told her her tooth gap did that to people.

Ooo….ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo….

Tony strode into the bullpen emptying the last of his coffee on Friday morning. "Okay people, CAMPFIRE!"

Tim's and Ziva's expression were less pained than they used to be. Cohen seemed to be confused but followed the other's example.

"Chief Warrant Officer Robert Nelson was killed around 4 to 5 pm on Wednesday. " McGee started. "He was killed on the premises of Ronald Reagan airport. His most recent calls came from a Ltd. Owen Bailey, whose file is sealed."

"But we know that Bailey was issued with a P228 two months ago." Cohen chimed in.

Tony looked at Ziva expectantly. "Nelson's girlfriend doesn't know anything about any relationship between Nelson and Bailey, although they called each other frequently." She showed them the call logs on the screen, highlighting the important numbers. "Calls were most frequent around the middle and end of each month."

"Theories?" Tony asked, just as his cell phone buzzed. "DiNozzo."

Without another word, Tony looked grimly up the stairs, before facing his team.

"Gibb's wants to see me. Keep checking close friends; try to find something on Bailey's call log." He instructed, before ascending the stair's to Gibb's office. Smiling at his secretary, he went inside immediately.

Ooo….ooo….ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…

"Tony." Gibbs looked up from the file in front of him. He gestured towards the young woman standing uncomfortably in front of him. "This is Agent Eleanor Rieman."

Tony nodded at her in greeting before meeting Gibbs gaze again confusedly. "And …?"

Gibbs got up and gestured towards the large screen behind his two guests. "And this is Lieutenant Owen Bailey, the man whose file you were trying to look into yesterday."

Tony spun around, looking at the picture of the forty-something officer before soaking up as much info as he could. "What's the matter here?" He turned towards Agent Rieman.

"Ltd. Bailey is undercover. That's why you couldn't access his file."

"Undercover? Sent so by whom?" Tony asked warily.

"By us." Interrupted Gibbs. "Agent Rieman is his handler."

"Ltd. Bailey was sent undercover 5 months ago to investigate a series of irregularities. He discovered-"

"Irregularities?" But Agent Rieman ignored Tony's interjection.

"- a group of Navy personnel trying their hand at smuggling. Weapons mostly. Handguns. Nelson was one of them."

"So why was Nelson murdered?"

Agent Rieman shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well what did Bailey say?" Tony wouldn't let himself be deterred.

"I don't know."

Tony was in her face instantly. "What do you mean you don't know? You're his handler!"

"We are currently unable to contact him. I only knew something was out of order when you tried to open his file yesterday."

Tony shot Gibbs a look. This woman couldn't be serious.

Ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…

"Well, Bailey has a second bank account under his dead mother's name." McGee told the rest of the team, as well as Gibbs and Agent Rieman when they were gathered in MTAC not ten minutes later. "And one in his own name in Turks and Caicos."

Ziva turned towards the woman who seemed to get paler and paler by the minute. "I suppose you didn't know about those as well?" She asked spitefully. Agent Rieman shook her head. "How often did you check up with him?"

This seemed to ignite some life back in the petite woman, a question she could answer. "About every two to three weeks."

"When's your next appointed contact?"

Agent Rieman shook her head. "We don't have appointed contacts. Only when there is need for one."

Ziva rolled her eyes. Yes, she tried to be sympathetic towards this woman. This was after all her first case as a handler. But she had made every mistake there was to make. Had nobody told her how to do this job? No pre-arranged check-ins, no way of contact in an emergency and no reign over her undercover asset. And now he ran around setting aside money for himself and shooting people.

Gibbs shot Ziva a silencing glare. No need to kick someone already lying on the ground. "Cohen, where are you on finding him?"

The Probie let out some indefinable grunts. "Almost, Boss…. Okay, got it. It's a warehouse unit in North Brentwood."

McGee leaned over from his computer. "Let me see…okay." After a few taps on his keyboard, they had a visual on the screen. Warehouses and trucks.

Tony's eyes widened. "What's the date?"

"The fifteenth." Cody answered.

Tony gestured towards the screen agitatedly. "It's happening now. Whatever they're smuggling, it's happening now."

Ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo

Two hours later Ziva handed her gun to one of the forensic technicians before accepting the call on her cell, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Gibbs?"

"_Why the hell is DiNozzo not answering his phone?"_

Ziva turned towards the ambulance where Tony's arm was being treated. "He's busy."

"_Status report, David."_

Her eyes swept around the area, where ambulances and NCIS trucks occupied the space in between warehouses, lights still flashing. "Four arrested, two injured and one dead. Bailey and his business associates are on the way over now. A Sergeant Webber is currently being accompanied to the hospital."

"_What about the second?"_

Ziva smirked. "That would be Tony. Bullet grazed his arms. Just a scratch."

"_God. Report back ASAP."_

He hung up on her before she could say anything else. She rolled her eyes before walking over to the ambulance. Tony was sitting on the back step, his vest and shirt carelessly thrown to the side, and the EMT was just wrapping some gauze around his upper arm. Tim and Cohen also made their way over to them.

Tony fixed McGee with a heated glare. "Is that what you call giving cover, McGee?"

Tim stopped dead in his tracks, but replied instantly. "Is that what you call running? If I'd known you were going to stroll…"

"Gibbs called!" Ziva announced loudly, hoping to shut them both up and let them pretend they had a shred of professionalism left. "I brought him up to speed and he wants to know how your arm is doing, Tony." Well, he didn't, but she did. Desperately.

Tony looked up to the EMT. "It's good, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, should be fine. I striped the wound close, so you don't have to get stitches. But you should check the next few days that it doesn't get infected and redress the wound."

"Will do." Tony shook his head and grabbed his vest and coat. He winced in pain and drew in a sharp breath. "Remind me why I do this job again?" He asked, turning to Ziva.

"You hate yourself." She helped him pull on his dress shirt and took the vest and jacket from him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Wow." Cohen let out a deep breath. "I'm just glad I wore some fashionable Kevlar." He gloated, before shoving half a Snickers bar into his mouth.

Ziva seized him disgustedly. "Oh please. The way you feed yourself I'd be more worried about a heart attack."

"Excuse me? This is natural manly hunger! I just had my first shoot-out in there, all my adrenalin is depleted and I need to regain some energy."

Tim and Tony snickered before the group made their way to their cars. "One of you has to go to the hospital, see how Sergeant Webber is doing. And I need full information on all arrested. Probie!"

Cohen almost snapped to attention. "Boss?"

"Stay and catalogue the evidence. I wanna know about everything that went on here the last few months."

The Probie almost groaned in frustration. That would probably take him *days*. "You know, it's really not so bad working with you guys!" He called after them ironically.

McGee turned around from his car door and shot a quick look over to Tony, before facing Cohen rather grimly. "Really? Compared to what?"

Ooo…oo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Gibbs looked up at the hesitant knocking on his door. "Yeah!"

McGee poked his head in. "Come on in, Tim."

The older man watched Tim walk up to his desk, seeming rather nervous.

"Something you wanna say?"

Tim gulped, before meeting Gibbs's inquisitive gaze head-on. "I know you're probably gonna say no to this but I want to take that open position in L.A."

"Okay. Go."

"Go?" McGee looked flabbergasted. "Just like that?"

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"No. I mean yes. I just… are you trying to get rid of me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope some of you are still reading and hope you are happy with this update. I know that last chapter was kind of a rush, but I had to get to this point somehow. Because the scene you're about to encounter? Had that in my head for a year now! Let me know if you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Gibbs barely made it past his front door before he almost stumbled over a large duffel bag deposited right behind it. Frowning he shoved it aside with his foot before walking further into the living room.

His 'guest' lay sprawled over the sofa and he could hear her music blaring through her white earplugs even from several feet away. He walked up behind the couch and snatched one out of her ear, before coming round to face her.

"What the-" She fell silent as she laid her eyes on Gibbs. "Oh, so somebody does live here still!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Shoes off the couch please." He waited until she obliged. "What are you doing here?"

"Gee, thanks _Dad_. It's always nice to know I'm welcome at home."

"Lexie!" He raised his voice. "Cut the crap. What are you doing here considering you don't have summer holidays for another 2 months?"

Lexie crossed her arms. "Maybe I was homesick."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah right. That would be a first in the… what was it? Five years you're going to boarding school now?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah right…" He muttered, before leaving her on the couch and going into the kitchen. She was on his heels instantly.

"And where the hell is Mum? I can't reach her on her cell nor in her office!"

Gibbs abruptly turned around from filling a kettle with water at the sink. "What?"

"I've been sitting here for hours, waiting for one of you to come home! I-"

"Lexie" Gibbs didn't even bother hiding the confusion and growing anger in his voice, "didn't she tell you?"

"What exactly, Gibbs?" The teen was growing impatient.

"Lexie… your mother doesn't live here anymore."

Lexie let herself fall into one of the chairs. "What? You can't be serious! She'd tell me something like this!"

Gibbs shrugged. "If you say so…"

She shot him an icy stare. "So what? You're separated?"

"Divorced."

"Since… since when? I, I mean all her stuff is still here." She gestured around the kitchen.

Gibbs poised himself onto the back of the chair opposite Lexie. "She moved out a few weeks ago. The divorce was finalized this week."

"Huh." Lexie huffed. "That was fast, Mum."

"Guess you can speed things up when you're a lawyer…" Gibbs mentioned. He looked around the kitchen, as if noticing the small feminine touches here and there for the first time. "She said she would leave for some work thing and would pick up her stuff when she was back. Your stuff as well." He hastily added.

Lexie blew out a deep breath, her eyes fixed on the table. "Wow."

Gibbs rubbed one of his hands over his face, before remembering something. "So what are you doing here? What about this fancy school your Mum pays for?"

Only then did Lexie look at him, her jaw set and Gibbs could have sworn he saw tears brimming in her eyes. "Excuse me? I just found out that I don't have a home anymore and all you care about is getting rid of me as soon-"

"That's not true!" Gibbs tone was intimidating. Seeing Lexie wince he knew he had gone too far and sat down. "That's not true, Lexie. As long as you give me a reason you can stay here as long as you want."

Although is voice was gentler now, his eyes were no less sharp, seeking for answers. Lexie evaded his gaze, trailing a stain on the table with her finger instead.

"I… I kinda got suspended." She finally admitted in a low voice.

Gibbs took a deep, calming breath. "Why?"

Lexie just shrugged. "Dunno. Can I go to my room, now? My stuff is still there, right?"

"No." Having only half-risen from her chair she sat down again at Gibbs' threatening glare. "What did you do?"

"None of your damn business."

But Gibbs didn't even seem to listen. "Alcohol?" Lexie just huffed. "Drugs?"

The teen gave him an outraged glare.

"Pregnant?"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? You have no right to ask me that!" She got up and strutted out of the kitchen.

"What is it then?" Gibbs called after her, standing as well.

The teenaged girl came striding back into the room, raising her finger at Gibbs. "I'm not one of your suspects so stop interrogating me!" She screamed at Gibbs. "And you're not my father! I don't have to tell you anything!"

Gibbs followed her into the hallway and to Lexie's room. "Alexandra!" But Lexie just slammed the door to her room in his face with a final "Leave me the hell alone!"

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose and thought about breaking the door down for a moment, before almost slapping himself for such a stupid idea. He stood in front of the closed door for another moment before he went and got the duffle bag. By the time he had dropped it next to Lexie's door he heard loud music blaring from it and opted to leave her be for the moment.

Down in the basement he took a pondering look at the ready and waiting planks before deciding that maybe it wasn't time for those just yet. Instead he fished his cell phone out of his pants and closed his eyes in resignation before dialling.

"_Gibbs!"_ She sounded almost excited to hear from him.

"Hey Abs."

"_Oh no."_ Not so excited anymore.

"What?" He was confused now.

"_What happened?" _Abby suddenly sounded weary but composed.

"Nothing happened, Abs."

"_Then why are you calling?"_

"I'm not allowed to call?" he was not in the mood to deal with this, but it sounded as if he had no choice.

"_Well sure you are, but you know the drill.__ I. Call. You. That's the way it always was and always will be. Except of course when you do your mental power thing and just appear beside me, whenever… Okay, back on topic." _He chuckled, wondering if she maybe heard his eye-roll through the phone. _"So let me rephrase that. Any reason you're calling?"_

Gibbs took a deep breath. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. But what else could he do at the moment? Not much. "Lexie is here."

"_Lexie as in your ex-stepdaughter Lexie?"_

"Yup." He already sounded testy.

"_The one whose mother-"_

"Yes, Abby." He was tense and Abby seemed to get the hint.

"_Well, what's she doing there?"_

"Apparently she got suspended from school and her mother didn't tell her we're separated."

"_What did she get suspended for? Is she pregnant?"_

Gibbs chuckled; glad he was not the only one thinking like that. "She wouldn't say."

"_Didn't you ask__?"_

Gibb stalled his answer long enough for Abby to know there was the problem.

"We didn't really exchange pleasantries, Abs."

"_Yeah." _Abby said non-comfortingly.

"Now what's that supposed to mean? I tried talking to her; she screamed my ears off, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"_And what did you do?__"_ At least she tried to say it less accusingly.

"There may have been some yelling involved on my part."

"_Gibbs…I love you and I hate to be the one to break this to you" _Gibbs rolled his eyes. Did she always have to be so dramatic? _"But maybe… maybe your parenting skills are a bit rusty."_

"Abby-"

"_She's 15. She's probably totally devastated 'cause she got suspended from school and then she comes home and has to find out that her mother got a divorce, didn't even tell her about it, ran of to God knows where and left Lexie without a home. I know that it wasn't always easy in the two years that you've been married to Rebecca, but I think Lexie really really liked you. I bet she's bawling her eyes out at the moment!"_

Gibbs' head dropped. "I somehow find that hard to believe."

Abby snorted unceremoniously through the phone. _"Gibbs. You called me for a reason, right?"_

"I guess there was one." He acknowledged.

"_Then you should trust me." _He could hear Abby sigh on the other end of the line. "_Gibbs. We girls are not that complicated. Whether we are 5 or 15 or 36. We all want the same thing."_

Now it was his turn to sigh. All with the drama again! He was totally not in the mood.

"_All we want is a little love and affection."_

Gibbs huffed. "Abby. How am I supposed to-"

"_Just go and give that girl a hug already!"_

Ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Tony poked his head into the diner, quickly taking a look around before spotting his target at a window table to his left.

"McGoo!" He walked over to McGee. "When you called and said '_Let's meet'_ I didn't have milkshakes in mind. To be honest with you, I actually thought about a place with a liquor licence."

Tim gestured towards the person sitting between himself and the window, munching on her fries happily.

"Hi Tony!"

His face softened immediately and he sat down on the other side of the table. "Hi Maddie-pie. What have you got there?" He winked at her as he snatched one of her fries and dipped it into her milkshake.

The little girl beamed at him. "You like?"

Tony scrunched his nose. "I don't know. I think I prefer strawberry to chocolate."

"Uuuh, that's gross, Uncle Tony."

"Wanna know what's really gross?" He leaned forward conspiratorially. "The one time that your Dad had his ankle sprained and he-"

"Alright, that's enough." McGee interrupted.

Maddie turned to him immediately, her eyes wide and lower lip stuck out in a pout. "But Daddy, I wanna hear!"

"And I want you to finish your fries. So I think being your Dad, I win." He said smilingly.

"Wow." Tony appraised his friend. "That was like a finalist for the cutest pout in the world award and yet… Timothy McGee kept his cool."

McGee just rolled his eyes and watched his daughter eat her fries.

Maddie happily made up for any lack in conversation between the two adults, chatting away about her world. Tony glanced at McGee every now and then, trying to read his mood, but his Probie's poker face had gotten better every year.

".. and a puppy would be so great, Daddy. I would walk it all the time and it's like a vacuum cleaner only with fur. And when it grows and it's too big for the tub we can just bath it in Uncle Ducky's pool. Or with a hose, like we always do in the summer! Can we go and get a puppy, Dad?"

"How about…" Tony fished around for some money in his pants and gave it to Maddie. "… you go to that nice lady over there at the counter and ask her for some ice cream?"

Her eyes lit up like on Christmas morning. "Can I?"

Tim shot Tony a look before lifting Maddie out of the booth. "Sure. We'll be right here waiting for you, princess."

Both men looked after her for a moment and watched as she examined the ice cream on display.

"Okay Timmy. I heard the sad sigh, I see your shoulders are slumped and I'm aware that you have some whiny-ass problem that you want to talk to me about, because you probably think it'd be cathartic to get it the hell off your chest. But believe me, it won't be. What you've got to do now for me is the healthy thing. Keep all of your feelings bottled up inside where they belong."

McGee nodded curtly, meeting Tony's gaze head on for the first time this evening. "Okay. I'm taking a job with the OSP."

"What?"

"I'm going to L.A. and work with the OSP. Abby doesn't know yet and you're not telling anyone, not even Ziva. I-"

Tony hold up a hand to stop him. "Can I say something?"

"No you can't. I'm going to find you a replacement for me, one who knows the job and the technical stuff. I'm going to work him or her in as best as I can. I'm leaving next Friday."

He saw the surprise replayed on his friends face. Then came the hurt, easily tangible like he knew it would. And at last, the anger.

Tony shook his head in disbelief, trying to set his face in the resolute mask he had taken to wearing whenever his clown façade was too hard too bring up. Had he missed a sign along the way? He knew that it hadn't been all sunshine and roses since he had become team leader. Heck it had been more difficult than when Gibbs had his Mexican hiatus and that had been years prior. But, thinking about the gradual deterioration of their personal relationship, Tony really couldn't blame him. He had tried to find a middle ground between the smart-ass he used to be and the evil bastard that Gibbs was, but his friendship with Tim had dearly suffered. He did the best job he could, but now he feared that wasn't good enough. No, not Tim's fault at all, he deserved better.

"What… but… damn it!" Tony closed his eyes for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I thought you loved this job! When you started, you-"

"When I started? Tony, that was ten years ago. Yes, I love the job. But unlike you, I don't feel like I'm meant to do this for the rest of my life, you know. And L.A. has so much opportunities to offer for me."

"What do you mean, unlike me?"

McGee sighed. Way to put his foot in his mouth. "It's just that… let's face it, Tony. You've been trained as Gibbs replacement. Vance would have given you a team years ago."

The older agent nodded mutely. He knew as much. He had turned them all down.

"Tim, you love this job." Tony tried one more time.

"People change, Tony."

"They don't have to." Tim had to give it to him, he was persistent.

"Yes, they do. People change and move on, they move away… and they grow up. Everything changes eventually."

Tony wasn't desperate – not yet – but just as he wanted to plead his case one more time, McGee's cell phone rang.

It took the younger agent just one look at the display to call Maddie, who had been trying every ice cream flavour they had as far as Tony could tell, back to their table.

"It's Mummy."

The little girl instantly reached for it, but McGee held it above his head. "Remember what we said! No telling!"

Maddie nodded energetically and Tim handed her the cell before she jumped unto his seat like he knew she would any second.

"Mummy!"

Oh God. Maddie. His goddaughter. The little girl who had made such a big difference in his life. He still remembered the first time he had been alone with the then newborn and he had been terrified. Correction: He had been on a connecting flight beyond terrified. And out of all his nervousness he had started talking to the five day old baby, well, ranting really. And after looking at him funny she had just smiled at him waving her chubby little arms around. He'd always imagined her thinking something like 'Don't worry you big ole' goof, you won't mess up'

He loved this girl. And now he was supposed to see her when exactly? Christmas?

Tony suddenly frowned. "How do you plan to do that, actually? I mean shipping your whole family to L.A. in a week? What about your house?"

"It's not gonna be my whole family, Tony. Just me."

"WHAT?" Tony really wished they had met at a bar. He definitely needed a drink.

"Abby and Maddie will stay here and I will fly over here every chance I have. Or have them fly over to L.A."

Tony whistled appreciatively. "Don't know if I should comment on the apparent success of your newest book, McGemcity, or start planning your funeral for once you tell Abby about your plan."

McGee was saved from an answer when Maddie suddenly thrust the phone against her father's cheek with a meek "She wants to talk to you". He shot her a confused gaze, took the phone and looked back at Tony. But Tony wouldn't meet his eyes, looking straight down at the table, his jaw tense and a strained expression on his face.

"Abby?"

"_You let her watch Harry Potter!"_

Tony bet even the cook in the kitchen heard that. From the corner of his eyes he saw McGee covering the mouthpiece and heard him whispering "traitor" at the sheepish looking girl across from him.

After a few more grunts and mono-syllabic responses McGee hung up and turned to Maddie.

"I thought we had a deal, young lady."

"M'sorry…" She smiled at him sheepishly. "Just slipped out."

McGee sighed. "It's okay. Why don't you go, wash your hands, honey."

When Maddie had happily trailed of, McGee let out a deep sigh. "Abby is boarding her flight right now, she'll be here in a few hours. I just hope she is so busy with Ducky's birthday tomorrow, that she won't notice anything, yet."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Definitely after the party."

"Tell Mummy what?" A small voice peaked up next to them suddenly.

"That you are up waaaay past your bedtime, young lady!" Tony grinned at her, trying his hardest to sound cheerful, before scooping her into his lap and tickling her.

Ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…

"Wow, that smells great!" Tony commented when he walked in from the hallway. He discarded his suit jacket and let himself fall down on the sofa next to Ziva. His smile already falling again.

"Hi." She put her book down and pressed a kiss against his lips. But when she leaned back, Tony would have none of it. He put his hand behind her head pulled her towards himself, deepening the kiss. After a few more seconds, he let go and deposited his feet in their coffee table.

"Hi."

Ziva smiled at him, caressing his cheek with her unoccupied hand. "I take it you and Tim had a good time?"

Tony just huffed. "Not sure about that yet."

She narrowed her eyes at him, immediately taking on the residual hurt and anger in his eyes. "What did he want to talk about?"

"Can't say, sweetcheeks. I'm sworn to secrecy." He just shrugged.

Ziva suddenly straddled him, her knees on either side of Tony. She wrapped her hands around his tie a few times, leaning in closer to him. A devious smile played on her lips while she put her other hand against his neck. "You know I could always make you tell me."

Tony wrapped his arms around her back and waist, drawing her body nearer. "Oh God, please do!" he pressed his lips to her neck, nipping lightly at her skin.

Ziva raked her free hand through his hair and leaned her head back to give Tony better access. Tony's hands meanwhile moved down to her butt, pulling her against him forcefully. A moan escaped Ziva's throat when a loud crash suddenly rang out followed by a rather bewildered. "Oh oh."

Tony leant his forehead against her collarbone, taking a deep breath. "Oh crap. You set this up, didn't you."

She chuckled, and patted his cheek. "I would never… okay, I would, but…" she raked her hands through his hair again, massaging his scalp. "I didn't. And seeing that he's particularly stubborn and unreasonable this evening, I'd say it's your own fault."

Tony's face scrunched up in confusion. "My fault?"

But before Ziva could show him her reasoning, they heard Ben swearing loudly. "Oh crap!"

"Hrmph. Total coincidence. " Tony leant back on the couch, moving his legs up as well and pulled Ziva down with him. She wriggled around a bit, before lying comfortably on top of him and rested her head under his chin. They heard another bang from their son's room, this time definitely sounding like all his action figures and model cars had joined the rest of his stuff on the floor.

"You know you could always go and check it out. Make sure we don't have to renovate his room after this."

Tony didn't even open his eyes. "I'm good." He took another deep breath, his hands drawing little patterns up and down Ziva's spine. "You know, it really does smell good. What exactly am I smelling here?"

Ziva chuckled and looked at him, her chin resting on his chest. "Probably the cake I made for Ducky's birthday tomorrow."

"Is it the good one with cherries and chocolate?"

"Yes it is." Ziva had a smile in her voice.

"That's my favourite."

"I know, Tony."

"Do you have to go visit your family?"

Ziva sighed. This was so typical of Tony. She pressed her lips against his chin and stroked his chest. "It's just three days, Tony. Three days. And I told you that Aunt Nettie is sick."

"And you love dear old Nettie more than you love me?"

She swatted his chest. Hard. "Tony!"

He quickly captured her wrists before she could inflict more harm. "Kidding! I'm kidding, Zee!"

"You better…" She grumbled, before lying down on his chest again.

They dosed comfortably for a few minutes in each other's arms, their breaths deepening with each second.

"Done!"

Ziva was awake and alert in an instant whereas Tony barely opened his eyes.

"What's all this?" Ziva gestured towards the pile of toys her son had dropped in the middle of the living room, in front of the TV.

"I wanna take to Tel Aviv!" Ben grinned and jumped over to his father's still sleepy form, attempting climb upon him.

Ziva just sighed and closed her eyes.

An hour later Tony looked around his son's room. Everything was were it was supposed to be and three toys were lying on the dresser, waiting to be packed the next day. Of course Ben's most precious stuffed Tigger had to come together with two cars from the correspondent Disney movie.

"Okay, buddy. Ready to go to sleep?"

"Hmhm." Ben murmured affirmatively.

"Okay." Tony bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, stroking his hair. "Goodnight buddy."

"Daddy?"

Tony was already at the door, his hand hovering over the light switch. "Yeah?"

"Can I have Tigger for sleep?"

He dutifully brought Ben the stuffed animal, walking towards the door once again.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Tony hoped he didn't sound as irritated as he felt.

"Can I bring you to Tel Aviv?"

He chuckled, but moved over to Ben once more, kneeling down next to the bed. "No, I'm afraid you can't. I have to stay here."

"Batu'ach?" _Are you sure?_

"Yes. Ben... is this about the monster from last week?" He asked, vividly remembering a night earlier this week with Ben ending in their bed more than once.

"Uhuh." Ben shook his head. "Mama said to kick his ass."

Ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…

Gibbs scratched his head almost nervously, before softly knocking on Lexie's door. The music had stopped antagonising his ear drums thirty minutes earlier and only know did he dare try talking to her again.

He didn't get an answer. "Lexie?" He gently called.

He contemplated with himself, hoping not to make things worse when he finally decided to open the door. The sight before him made him pause in the doorway heaving a big sigh. Abby had been right.

Lexie sat on the edge of her bed, holding a pillow in her lap and looked like she had been bawling her eyes out for the last two hours. Which she apparently had. Gibbs was so overcome with guilt and empathy, Lexie suddenly looked like a little girl to him. A little girl having lost her home.

Before he could find any words to console her, Lexie got up from the bed and tentatively walked towards him, until she was just an arm length away.

"Gibbs?" She asked almost meekly. Tears were still running down her cheeks, her makeup long ago forgotten. "Can I hug you?"

He gathered the girl into his arms wordlessly.


End file.
